Darkin Behind Desks
by DeadMansPlate
Summary: (Set in an AU) - What if instead of being three corrupted war machines, the Darkin were simply brothers heading off to college? Join the Darkin bros on their university adventures, which include academics, sports, hard partying, and...girls? Rated M for vulgarity, extremely offensive jokes, and possible sexual content occurring later in the story if I get to that point.
1. Setting the Stage

**Hello everybody,**

**So a random idea appeared in my head today: what if the three current Darkin in League were just three brothers attending a college in an alternate universe?**

**Yeah, the more I think about it, the idea is pretty stupid.**

**Oh well, this site encourages you to unleash your imagination, no matter how messed up it is.**

**Enjoy reading about the adventures of three corrupt Ascended warriors turned into angsty college students. As usual, the characters and the universe (well, the original universe lol) belong to Riot Games.**

* * *

To many people out there, it was another day. There was absolutely nothing special about today. They just had to follow the schedules that they were enslaved to from 8 to 5 PM, then return back to their homes, questioning if living was even worthwhile.

Yep, if you suddenly started getting depressed and ponder what there was to look forward to in life, it was a normal day.

Not for the Darkin household.

The Darkin household, made up of a father and three sons, was quite an interesting one. The triplets were a rather difficult group to raise, but their parents somehow managed. Despite verbally deriding his children for their angst-driven decisions and "not good enough" school performance, Dad was proud of them. Each little one of his babies was special and brought something different to the table.

Not an eating table. He wasn't a cannibal, and neither was his wife.

Anyway...back to the part about it not being a normal day for the Darkin household...

High school had ended for Aatrox, Rhaast, and Varus months ago. They spent their summer vacation finding random jobs and participating in community service projects, as a way to discourage the colleges they got into from rescinding their applications. The three of them, despite having different characteristics and features, had all gotten into the college that was widely known for being highly selective, highly competitive, and insanely hard: Runeterra University.

Yes, Dad was very proud of his triplets. After all, he were given the "ha ha my children got into a college that has a 1% acceptance rate so now I'm going to go brag to other families and fake sympathy for the parents whose kids got rejected from the same university" pass. What parent(s) wouldn't be happy getting that pass?

_Perhaps the parents who are grammar teachers, because that sounded like a runoff sentence to me,_ Varus thought in his head as he started coiling the power cord wire he had disconnected from his computer moments ago. He and his two brothers were packing up, and getting ready to head off to Runeterra University this coming evening. The boys had been anticipating this night for the entire summer, even when they were out mowing lawns for their neighbors on Ionia Street or sweeping the floors of the mess halls located on Zaun Drive. They were finally going off to college!

Varus could hardly hold the excitement in himself. Ever since he attended school, his dreams were to get into Runeterra University. This desire was the drive that won him several academic awards, a GPA that made honor roll students jealous, and perfect scores in every standardized test he ever took. Showing that you were good at hitting the books wasn't enough, though. He made sure to get involved in an internship at a nearby hospital, and was able to earn himself a part-time job there. He donated some money he got from the job to the school, and oversaw projects such as library renovations or classroom remodeling. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that he got into Runeterra University, because students like Varus came once every...decade? No one's really counting.

Okay, he just stood out. Like, a lot.

Varus was about to unplug his mouse from his computer wen he heard a big bang in the room adjacent to his, followed by a loud scream.

"AWWWW! FUCK!"

"What the-" Halting his activities of packing up his computer and heading to the room where the noise came from, Varus spotted Aatrox clenching on his left hand like a prized possession. "What the hell did you do?"

"This...fucking...dumbass piece of shit..." Aatrox pointed to a dumbbell that was lying on the floor. "...fucking fell off my shelf..."

Varus rolled his eyes. "You dumbass...how did you not see it falling? Are you blind?"

"I was trying to catch it..." Aatrox let out a sigh and collapsed against his bed, moaning into his pillow, as if he was having an existential crisis at the same time as having an orgasm.

While he didn't show as much as Varus in the brains department, Aatrox was a hella godlike athlete. He was number one at every major sport he took part in, and on the physical level, was something even his brother couldn't compete with. Despite being the jock of the brothers, Aatrox wasn't your stereotypical douchebag quarterback who had an unencumbered attitude towards academics. Like mentioned before, he wasn't a quintessential, 98%+ average model student like Varus, but with a GPA a few points below Varus's and standardized test scores in the 98th percentile, he got into Runeterra University.

Despite being way above average in the academics department compared to the dumbasses that attended their high school, Aatrox could be a pretty big idiot sometimes. Varus watched with a blank expression as Aatrox kicked the dumbbell that bestowed harm upon to his hand, then cried out as it gave the same gift to his foot.

_Case in point._

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice inquired from behind. Turning around, Varus eyed his other brother, Rhaast, standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.

"Aatrox is being a stupid motherfucker again," Varus answered, rolling his eyes.

Rhaast sighed in response. "What you consider 'stupid' is probably above average, Varus."

"What?" Varus replied incredulously. "Just because my GPA and test scores are higher than all of yours, doesn't mean-"

"Yeah, we get it," Aatrox groaned. "Stop flexing your numbers. How about you flex your muscles?" After finishing his sentence, he flexed his arm, showing off his meaty biceps.

"My brain consists of muscle, and it's ten times as powerful as yours," Varus smirked.

"Funny, cuz you said Aatrox's brain runs on 0 watts of what you classify as 'thinking power'," Rhaast broke in. "What does that make you?"

"Wait, I-"

Aatrox interrupted Varus right away. "Your brain doesn't function either? Wow, I guess that's a shared trait in our family."

Varus knew when he got owned. He sighed and put his hands up. "Okay, you got me this time. But the score's, like, 164, 12, 1, me, Rhaast, you."

"Hey, I was the one who pointed out everything," Rhaast complained. "Why am I not the one getting points?"

Rolling his eyes, Varus restated the scores. "164, 13, 0. Huh, Aatrox still at 0. Just like the amount of actually good thoughts that come from his mind."

"Oh, you're fucking asking for it!" Aatrox yelled, leaping forward and tackling Varus to the ground.

As the two brothers wrestled, one easily overpowering the other, Rhaast rolled his eyes. Aatrox resorting to physical means to solve an argument started by Varus's verbal provocation. What else was new in the Darkin household?

Unlike the two brothers, who stood out in different fields, Rhaast was the "middle" ground. Well, middle ground of the brothers at least. He wasn't as smart as Varus or as athletic as Aatrox, but could easily outscore the latter in a standardized test or annihilate the former in three rounds of tennis. His GPA was the middle ground out of the three of them, he was just another player on a sports team, and...while Aatrox was the 91% average kid, Rhaast was Mr. 93%. Despite not standing out as much as his brothers, Rhaast also got into Runeterra University like the other two. Varus guessed that he must've wrote a pretty damn good essay. Well, it was obviously subpar to his essay, but eons higher than everyone else's. Like, second place.

Varus could only imagine what anomalistic prompt Rhaast went off of. He still remembered the day they all received their letters from Runeterra University...

* * *

_"Hey boys," Dad greeted his sons, slamming down three rather peculiar colored letters on the table. "Your decision letters from Runeterra University have arrived."_

_Varus's heart skipped a beat. He had gotten into every other college he applied to, but Runeterra University was number one on his list. Did he make it or not?_

_Hand shaking, he grabbed the letter with his name on it. "Uhh, Mom, c-c-could you get the letter opener, please?"_

_Nodding her head, Mom stood up from the table and left the dining room. She returned soon with the letter opener in her hand._

_Taking it and thanking her, Varus slowly ripped of the sealant of the letter with his shaky hand. It was a miracle that he didn't mess up the letter, considering his hand was oscillating between two positions at a speed that contested that of Aatrox's 4:13 mile time._

_Slowly opening the letter, Varus looked away. "Ack! I can't do it! I...AUGHH!"_

_The pressure was way too high._

_Rhaast rolled his eyes. "Gimme that." Snatching the letter out of Varus's hands, he read the words on the letter._

_"W-w-what does it say?" Varus whimpered, still having his eyes closed._

_Rolling his eyes again, Rhaast snorted. "I don't know why you think you'd be rejected from here. You got in."_

_"YES!" Varus jumped up into the air, accidentally punching Aatrox in the face._

_"Hey, watch it!" Aatrox shouted. Normally, he would curse, but the parents were in the room. Despite the fact that Aatrox's maturity was at levels of a negligible amount, at least he had the decency to restrict his vocabulary when adults were around. Well, since they were all 18, they were adults, but you get the point._

_"Oh. Sorry." Varus never apologized to Aatrox for anything, unless it was in front of their parents. Looking at his dad, he shot him a grin. "I GOT IN!"_

_"Good job, son! Happy for you!" Dad held out his fist for a bump, which Varus obliged. He walked over to Mom and gave her a firm squeeze. "I GOT IN!"_

_"ACK! G-GOOD JOB! WATCH THE RIBS!" Mom rasped, gasping for air._

_"Oh, sorry." Varus loosened his grip on his mother, then went back and sat down on his chair. He then shot Rhaast a grin. "Why don't you open yours?"  
_

_Rhaast snorted. "I'll go last."_

_"Why? You scared?!"_

_"Varus, that's enough," Dad scolded. "You weren't exactly keen to read your own letter a few minutes ago. Aatrox, how about you open yours?"_

_Aatrox nodded. "Wonder if I got in or not."  
_

_"Not looking good from an academic standpoint." Varus put his hands behind his back._

_"Shut up," Aatrox growled, using his finger to rip the sealant from the letter. Reading the words, his eyes brightened._

_"I got in!"_

_"Let's go!" Varus leaped out of his seat, and barreled straight into his brother, tackling him to the ground. "We're both in!"_

_"Varus!" Mom yelled in her typical stern voice. "Get off of him!"_

_After he climbed of Aatrox, he looked at Mom and Dad. "Well, we're both in!"  
_

_"Great work, Aatrox!" Their dad gave the jock brother a thumbs up. Mom did the same. After everyone calmed down, tension replaced the atmosphere. The elephant in the room..._

_Rhaast gulped. "Darn it...why guys...why..."_

_Even Varus knew it wasn't the time to make snarky comments. He watched apprehensively as Rhaast slowly reached for the remaining, unopened letter on the table. His hands were shaking even more than Varus's. Slowly taking the letter opener and ripping of the sealant, he glanced at his dad. "Dad...if...if I don't get in...?"_

_"It's okay if you don't get in, son." His father sighed. "The only one losing something would be Runeterra University: they just missed out on accepting a very talented student into their wings."_

_Rhaast didn't seem comforted by his dad's words. He stammered, "W-w-will you...will you..."_

_"GOD, JUST OPEN THE LETTER!" Aatrox shouted out, making everyone jump. Everyone gave him an unamused stare. "Sorry."_

_Turning back to the letter, Rhaast muttered, "Fuck it." (his parents were in the room, so yeah)_

_Opening it, he read the words. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he let out a long sigh._

_"What does that sigh mean?" Varus questioned. "Is it a sigh of relief, or sigh of disappointment."_

_"The former. GOT IN, BABY!" Rhaast shouted out._

* * *

"Hey." Rhaast nudged Varus, who was spazzing out. "You good?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Varus shook his head frantically. "So, how are all you guys on packing?"

"I'm all done," Rhaast told him. "Just gotta load it all in the car. Which I'm going to do right now." On that note, he turned and left.

Varus turned to Aatrox. "How about you?"

"I would get more progress if you GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Aatrox shouted, giving him a hard shove. Varus flew out of the room and slammed his back into the wall facing the doorway of Aatrox's room.

Before Varus could go back and talk smack to his brother, Aatrox slammed the door. Varus sighed as he heard the lock click. Cracking his knuckles, he made his way back to his room and resumed packing up his computer. He packed away his keyboard and mouse, then took his tower and stuck it in the box that it came in when he bought it. Sealing it all up with some duct tape, Varus picked up the box and carried it downstairs.

Heading out the garage door and to the car, he saw Rhaast lifting his luggages into the trunk. Upon seeing his brother, Rhaast stopped what he was doing.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm good." To prove his point, Varus opened the second row doors to the car, and stuffed his computer (which was in the box) in. "See? No problem."

Rhaast chuckled. "You sure that's not going to fall off?"

"Nope. Which is why I'm riding back here with it when we go off."

"Really?" Rhaast smirked. "So you're giving me shotgun?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It's the most dangerous seat anyway. Considering Aatrox is driving us, I'd give it to you any day."

"Can't argue with that."

"What are you two talking about?"

The two of them turned to the direction of the foreign voice, and there was Aatrox, carrying two sports bags out, one in each arm.

"Oh, nothing." Varus eyed him strangely. "You're seriously only bringing two sports bags? What are you on?"

"I don't do drugs," Aatrox growled. "Not cheating this body in any way."

"You better not be on any drugs," Rhaast snorted. "If I see you doing some while driving, I'm going to-"

"I don't fucking do drugs," Aatrox said one more time. "What do you guys not understand?"

Rhaast shook his head. "I'm...going to uhhh...make sure I packed everything that I wanted." Without waiting for either of his brothers to reply, he stepped out of the garage, into the house, and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Varus walked over to the trunk of the car. Rhaast had packed his luggages in there, leaving a lot of space for more stuff. Before he could even say something about it, Aatrox tossed his sports bags in the trunk recklessly and headed back into the house, probably to get more of his belongings.

Rolling his eyes, Varus reorganized the bags so that there was more space left in the trunk. Gosh, Aatrox just didn't think, did he?

"Hey, Varus."

Upon hearing the voice, Varus instantly turned around.

"Ezreal? Is it really you?"

The blonde-haired boy grinned in response. "Yep. How are things going?" He asked his childhood friend.

Varus shrugged. "Ehh, nothing much right now. Soon, the boys and I are going to head out."

"For what? You guys going to a K/DA concert or something?"

"Nah. We're heading out for college. Our term starts in one week, and we're going there early to settle, I guess. There's orientation and stuff, too, so..."

Ezreal nodded. "Oh, I see."

"How are things going for you?" Varus asked. "You busy?"

"Not really." The blond chuckled. "But...I mean...not going to Runeterra University, haha, so I can't really say that once classes start."

"Oh yeah, remind me where you're going again?"

"Demacian Academy."

"Huh." Varus gave him a nod. "That's a good school, too."

Ezreal shrugged. "Ehh, not as good as Runeterra University, though. So anyway..." A smirk that made Varus feel uneasy appeared on his face. "...how's your love life going?"

Varus snorted. "Still nonexistent, bud. If you want to actually, like, hear an interesting love life story, wait until Aatrox comes back out. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about yours?"

"Uhhh..." Ezreal stared down at his shoes. "Kind of broke up with my last girlfriend a few months ago. Been travelling everywhere this summer, so don't have time for the ladies."

"Strange. You seem to always prioritize girls over everything."

"What? Over exploring?! Good one!" Ezreal laughed. "Anyway, check back with me three weeks into college. I guarantee you, I will-"

"EZZY!" Aatrox shouted from the garage doorway, tossing more sports bags aside and running up to the blond.

"Ayy, Aatrox! What's up!"

"College, baby! We're heading out tonight." Aatrox grinned. "You?"

"Just taking a walk 'round the old neighborhood. Man, everyone's just packing and getting ready to leave."

"Really?" Rhaast walked out, standing next to Aatrox. "Like who?"

"Oh, what's up, Rhaast. Didn't see you there. Uhh, well, Kled just got out of juvie, think he's going to a nearby community college or something, I have no idea how he was able to do that. Mundo's heading into that one college in the city for med, dude has balls. Darius is-"

"What about my boy Darius?" Aatrox interrupted. "Man, loved being on the same basketball team as that dude."

"I think he's trying to find work, actually. His brother's gonna go into theater or something."

"Draven? Theater? Really?" Rhaast furrowed his eyebrows. "Did not see that one coming."

Ezreal chuckled. "Tell me about it. Anyway, Leona's probably doing helioseismology, but I haven't confirmed that yet. Zyra's definitely doing botany, Viktor's going into mech-E, and Caitlyn is heading off for law school."

"That's no surprise," Varus commented. "She was quite the tattle-tale back in preschool."

"Uhh...sorry, but what were your guys's majors again? Lot of stuff going on lately, kind of forgot." Ezreal grinned sheepishly.

"I'm just taking required classes and joining every sports team that's in season whenever," Aatrox told him. "Kind of risky path, but I think I'm better off than good ol' Morde, who suffered years in the music industry until _Pentakill_ finally broke through into the mainstream."

"Yeah...what's your backup plan?"

"Probably Civil E. I'm definitely going the STEM route if I can't hit it off in sports, but Runeterra University's Engineering requires flawless academic scores to get into. Just hoping my dreams don't get crushed when if it has to come to that."

"I see...what about you, Rhaast?"

"Uhhh...pediatrician..." Rhaast looked a little flustered.

"Wait, actually?" Ezreal narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't seem like you. You're good with kids though, so I guess that could work out."

"Look, man, I really could've chosen anything, I just chose something that wasn't as impacted."

"You fucking kidding me? The medical field is hella selective, dude!"

"Not as much as STEM, which I was considering, but then decided not to."

Ezreal shrugged. "Whatever you say, man." He turned to the final brother. "What...about...you?"

Varus froze. "Uhh..."

Aatrox and Rhaast rolled their eyes. "Just tell him, Varus," The former groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ezreal frowned. "You embarrassed about it or something?"

"No...it's just..."

"JUST FUCKING TELL HIM!" Aatrox shouted out.

"F-f-fine. EE."

"What?" Ezreal cocked an eyebrow.

"Electrical Engineering!" Varus shouted out. "Okay, there!"

"Wait. A. Second." Ezreal put a hand on his shoulder. "E. E. At. Freaking. Runeterra. University?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"Holy...shit..." Ezreal stared at Varus in awe. "You...actually did that?"

"Did what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just applying for the most impacted major ever and get in. Just like that." Ezreal snapped his fingers.

"Hate to say it, but he does have the numbers and stats," Aatrox pointed out.

"I know...this is just...quite a lot to...take in..." Ezreal let out a deep breath. "Three friends get into Runeterra University...one of them in the Electrical Engineering department...are you guys even human?"

"No. We're the Darkin." Aatrox winked at him.

"Why are you saying that like we're some sort of squad of intimidating individuals whose entities exist in weapons, corrupting the minds of those who wield said weapons?" Rhaast asked.

"What?!" Aatrox, Varus, and Ezreal shouted in unison.

"Sorry..." Rhaast shook his head frantically. "Had a weird dream last night."

"Yeah, that seems a little whack..." Ezreal replaced his expression with a smile. "Well, better walk back home soon! Great catching up with you guys!"

The three brothers nodded in response. "Same here," Varus told the blonde boy.

"Good luck at Runeterra University!" Ezreal called as he walked away.

Staring at the back of his head, Aatrox let out a sigh. "Still hard to believe that I made it into Runeterra University and he didn't."

"Yo Aatrox, you all packed up?" Rhaast nudged his brother, who nodded.

"Just these last few sports bags, and I'm good. What about you?"

"Only my computer is left. Probably should go pack that up right now." Rhaast turned on his heel and headed back inside, leaving Aatrox and Varus alone in the garage.

Before either of them could say a word to each other, both of them heard the sound of a car pulling up.

"Oh, look, Dad's home."

"Dad!" Aatrox called, racing over to the driver side door and pulling his father into a hug as soon as he came out.

"Hey, Aatrox! Varus! How are things going? You ready to head out tonight?"

"I'm all packed," Aatrox replied. "Not sure about this guy." He gestured towards Varus.

Varus rolled his eyes. "I just packed my computer, going to go grab my luggages upstairs then I'll be ready."

Their dad nodded. "Where's Rhaast?"

"In his room, packing his computer."

"I see. Well boys..." Dad put his arms around Aatrox and Varus. "Today is the day you guys take one big step forward."

"No need to get all poetic on us," Aatrox chuckled. "Too much pressure, Dad."

Their father laughed. "I'm just...saying...Runeterra University...all three of you...man...how your mother and I raised you well."

Varus nodded. Man...his dad's previous statement made him feel good and bad at the same time...

"Hey Dad!" Rhaast shouted from the garage doorway, carrying a box (his computer was probably inside of it).

His father waved back. "Yo, what's up, Rhaast? You ready?"

"Heck yeah I am!" Rhaast grinned as he packed his computer into the second row seats of the car. "Ready to be the kids' favorite doctor!"

Dad chuckled. "I know you will be." He then turned to Aatrox and Varus. "I know you all will be the best at what you will do. And if Mom was here, she would've agreed with me."

The four of them just stood there, all smiling at each other for a short time. Dad broke the silence. "Okay! Too awkward! Any of you have big plans in mind besides studying or sports (I'm looking at you, Aatrox)?"

Rhaast frowned. "Like what?"

The dad grinned. "How about...getting jobs?"

Varus rolled his eyes. "Despite student debt being a quite passionate topic for college kids who have rather expensive headphones and phones whose specs scream to inflate the economy, we're financially stable. I think we're good."

Dad rolled his eyes. "Varus being nerdy as always." Suddenly, a grin crossed his face. "Why don't you boys get something else...other than a job?"

Looking at him weirdly, Aatrox asked, "Like what?"

"Getting...girlfriends, how about?"

"Dad!" Varus cried out, looking flustered. "Seriously?"

Their parent shrugged. "Hey, make use of those reproductive organs you have in your bodies. Got to repopulate the world, you know?"

"People are having sex and getting pregnant left and right, Dad."

"Yeah, but do you really want a world where kids who carry genes from those types of people are everywhere?" Their dad grinned. "Pass on your intelligence."

Rolling his eyes, Rhaast told him, "You could've made it sound less...uhh...awkward."

"Hey, 'awkward' is the perfect word that describes your mother and I when we first met," Dad laughed, then let out a sigh. "It would be really cool to see you guys bring home some extraordinary girls, though."

"Dad, stop treating them like objects!" Aatrox scolded. A short fit of laughter followed.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying...those relationships can change your life for the better. It will make life worth living." Dad gave them all a bright smile. "You'll know what I mean when you experience it yourself. It is the best thing ever."

Varus nodded and smiled back. "I don't know, but I'm not exactly against trying it out."

Dad smirked. "Just make sure you don't get into unhealthy relationships, like Papa here before he met Mama."

Everyone laughed again, then settled down and stood there. The awkward silence was broken by Dad. "So how you boys plan on splitting the condo?"

Oh, that's right. They had gotten a condo a few miles off campus for the three of them to share. They explored the premises a few months ago, but Varus could hardly remember anything.

He shrugged. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Which is two hours," Rhaast added. If there was one thing they all hated about Runeterra University, it was that it was far away, and they wouldn't be able to see their dad as much.

Dad nodded and grinned. "Don't fight over anything, alright?"

"Yes, Dad," All three of them said simultaneously.

"Alright, well...I got nothing else to say, really. So you boys heading out now?"

Rhaast, Aatrox, and Varus nodded.

"Well..." Their father smirked. "One last group hug before you boys get the hell out of here!"

Shaking their heads and smiling, the three brothers walked up to their dad, and they all embraced. Varus held back tears as he clung onto everyone as tightly as he could. When the hug broke, the father wiped away a tear and smiled. "Good luck, boys. And remember: you guys better be there for each other, because I can't."

"Haha, good one, Dad, like I can rely on them," Varus joked. The father shook his head. "Oh Varus...always the snarky one as always..."

"I second that," Rhaast and Aatrox said in unison.

"Haha! Good luck, boys. And remember: you guys are family. Let nothing tear you guys apart." On that note, the father gave them one last wave and headed inside. The three Darkin brothers stared after him, and then exchanged looks with one another once the garage door closed.

"Well, ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Next stop, Runeterra University!"

Rhaast climbed into the passenger seat, while Varus got into the seat one row behind him. Aatrox slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Well boys...it's time."

And they were off.

* * *

**Okay, to be honest, I do have somewhat of a plan for this story in my head, but I'm not sure if I will get bored of it not. In a hypothetical situation that I don't get bored of this story, here's some plans:**

**\- Obviously, I'm going to dive more into their pasts, and reveal more stuff about them. Especially why the mom is missing (yes, I know she was there when they were opening their acceptance letters, I have an explanation for everything).**

**\- There will probably be romance later in this story. I mean, from the descriptions I gave to each of the Darkin, they must've led quite busy lives in high school, definitely not having time for relationships. So, they're entering college with raging hormones and...well, the M rating might hint at what comes later in the story. **

**\- More champions from LoL will pop up. Here's a fair warning, though: they'll probably act out of character. ****I mean, is that a surprise, though? In this universe, the Darkin are freaking molded into three brothers who are edgy school prodigies!**

**Ha, sorry, freaking out a bit. Still amazed that this idea appeared in my head.**

**Well, this author's note is getting a bit long, so I'll stop low-key spoiling stuff. ****This will probably have more sparse updates, unless you guys want to see more. If you guys put in requests for me to continue this story, I'll definitely do it. Feedback drives me to write more :)**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Neighbors

**So much for "sparse updates"...felt like updating this one rather than my other story...**

**Don't worry, I won't abandon any stories. I started them, and thus I have to finish them****.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Why the fuck are we listening to _Pentakill_? Change it to K/DA!"

"Fuck off, Rhaast! I'm driving, I choose the music!"

Rolling his eyes, Rhaast slumped back in the passenger seat. Those rules were stupid. After all, Aatrox couldn't really control music, right? He had to focus on the road. Thanks to good ol' know-it-all Varus, the rule that the driver got the AUX cord had been long established and enforced, to Rhaast's disapproval.

"Why do you even like _Pentakill_ anyway?" Rhaast spat, disgruntled. "There's nothing interesting about it! It's just screaming and smashing instruments!"

"To a mainstream KPOP listener like you, yes!" Aatrox shot back as he made a rather aggressive turn.

"Hey! Careful!" Varus warned him. "The computers are still back here!"

Ignoring him, Aatrox continued his rambling. "There are many elements of musical theory present in _Pentakill_, Rhaast, you're just too blind to see because you're too busy jacking off to four K/DA popstars who you fantasize fucking the hell out of day and-"

"What are you saying?!" Rhaast sounded outraged. "Just because I like the band, doesn't mean I...I fucking want to sleep with the members! What is wrong with you? Do you realize the nonexistent logic behind your statement? What, do you, like, want to fuck _Pentakill's _Kayle or something?"

"While that's something that would never happen, I wouldn't mind if it did. Anyway, she quit _Pentakill_ temporarily so she could go to law school or something." Aatrox threw his hands up. "But yeah, I wouldn't mind if sex with her would occur. See? At least I'm not a coward and admit my perverted-"

"HOLY SHIT YOU TWO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Varus screamed in the backseat. "THIS CONVERSATION IS FUCKING WEIRD!"

"What? We're just being open about our sexual desires, Varus, what's wrong with that?" Aatrox resisted the urge to turn around and tell Varus that. After all, he had to keep his eyes on the road, or otherwise Dad would take his driver's license and burn it.

"Can you repeat saying that with a straight face?" His brother snapped.

"Which part, the one about being open with our sexual desires-"

"Holy fuck!" Varus slapped his forehead. "What is wrong with you?"

"Look man, you don't need to be some virgin 12 year old and pretend that sex is some secret, dirty hobby that people-"

"That's literally what it is! And last time I checked, we were all virgins unless you or Rhaast shoved your junk up the cunt of whatever unfortunate woman you found off the streets!"

Rhaast looked behind himself and snorted. "Number one, that's illegal, and number 2, even if it were legal (thank goodness that alternate universe doesn't exist, cuz that would be pretty fucked up), imagine all the AIDS and shit you get from that! Who in their right mind would...oh wait, yeah...don't answer that question."

Varus rolled his eyes. "See what I mean?"

"Can we stop, soon?" Aatrox broke in. "I'm kind of dozing off."

"What? What do you mean? You can't make it to the condo?"

"I...I just need to rest a bit."

"Uhh...okay...?"

Letting out a yawn, Aatrox switched to the right-most lane (using his turning signal and checking his mirrors and blind spot, of course). Getting off the next exit, he drove for a few minutes, then found a parking lot of a random shopping center to stop the car at.

"Uhh...you know this place says that overnight parking isn't allowed, right?" Rhaast nudged Aatrox on the shoulder.

"...oh..." Aatrox let out a huge sigh. "Rhaast, can you drive to the condo, then? I'm actually so tired, no idea why."

Rhaast rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Opening the door, he climbed out of the passenger seat. Aatrox let out a yawn, unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the car. Stretching for a bit, he yawned again, then walked around the car to where Rhaast was. Rhaast stretched his arms for a few seconds, then took the opposite path that Aatrox took, finding his destination of the driver's seat. Both of them climbed into the car, now in the seats the other one was in moments ago.

Aatrox immediately fell asleep after putting on his seatbelt and closing the door, to Varus and Rhaast's amusement.

_Well, it's a good thing he let us know, huh?_ Rhaast thought.

Shaking his head while smiling, he started the car, then disconnected Aatrox's phone from the AUX cord, plugging it into his own phone. Scrolling to his K/DA playlist, Rhaast hit the shuffle button and backed out of the parking space.

Soon, they were back on the freeway, heading closer and closer to their college condo. Varus said nothing, just staring out of the car to see the...the uhhh, beautiful blackness outside. Well, it wasn't completely black. There were lights everywhere, so he just stared out at the random things they passed by on the freeway.

As he heard Ahri's voice through the speakers, Rhaast sighed. What were the K/DA girls doing right now? Were they just chilling in their multi-million dollar mansion or something like that? Man, he would kill to have a lifestyle like that. Too bad he wasn't as musically talented. Hell, Mordekaiser was a guitar prodigy, yet still didn't earn as much as the K/DA girls. Dang, they must've been way ahead of their time...

_Would I ever be able to meet them someday?_ Pfft, probably not. Rhaast shook his head as he continued driving down the freeway. Things were only going to get busier for him, which kind of sucked. He still hadn't been able to attend a K/DA concert yet, and that probably held a higher status on his priorities list than, well, Dad's request for him to get a girlfriend.

And no, he wasn't going to kill two birds with one stone and try to date on of the K/DA girls. He wasn't THAT special. Out of the three of them, Varus would have the highest chance of actually going out with one of them. That was if they were attracted to brains, at least. Well, Aatrox wasn't exactly a retard, though, and he did have quite the physical attributes. As for Rhaast...what stood out for him out of all three of them? Nothing.

Great. So he was the least likely to date a band member from a group that he liked the most. Logic, by the way.

Feeling a little tired, Rhaast started a conversation with his brother (the one that was awake and was in the backseat) to keep himself up.

"So Varus...who would you date out of all four of the K/DA girls?"

His brother rolled his eyes. "Really, man? You going all fanboy over them again?"

"What? No...it's just a question. If I was doing what you were accusing me of doing, then...then I would be like, 'Ohoho, I want to go on a date with all of them!' or some shit like that."

"But...you do want to do that, no?"

"That's...that's besides the point. Answer the question, dude."

Varus turned his head and looked out the window, wondering which one.

"I...I honestly don't know. Which one probably matches me the most?"

"Evelynn. Her standards are like...probably on par with yours."

Varus scoffed. "Wow, so you admit someone else in the world has standards that are the same level as mine?"

"I mean...there's got to be a tiny percentage of people like that, right?"

"Who knows. What are some other characteristics I share with Evelynn?"

"Well, her boyfriends do tend to go missing-"

"What?!" Varus sounded confused and angry at the same time. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ehh, that's true. It's not like you even had a girlfriend anyway."

"I...I might've uhh..." Varus scratched his head. "This is going to be hard to talk about...but I..."

There was no mistaking what he was trying to say.

"Really?" Rhaast glanced at him, then turned his head back onto the road. He didn't want his provisional driver's license to be taken away, after all. "How come Aatrox or I never knew about this?"

"Well...it wasn't really a girlfriend, it was more like this girl that apparently was my 'perfect match', due to the fact that she and I argued a lot and roasted each other back and forth in intelligent ways. She was basically the female version of myself, so-"

"So...that's gay, but straight at the-"

"Fuck off with that sexuality shit. Basically, whenever we argued, people did this dumb shit like 'Aww they're so cute' or 'Couple is fighting, watch out' statements."

"That's called shipping, buddy."

"Yes, so we were shipped. Uhh, I guess that's it."

"Who was this girl again?"

"I think her name was like Soraka or something."

"SORAKA?!" Rhaast shouted out. Aatrox moaned something that sounded like "Get dunked" while being in his delirious state.

"Yeah, Soraka, what about it?"

"You...her...really?"

Varus shrugged. "I don't know, man. High schoolers are weird."

"What's funny is I can totally see it."

"What the fuck? No! She and I are nothing alike! She's, like, going off and doing pharmacological research at her parents' lab or something like that-"

"And how do you know this?" Rhaast smirked as he looked at Varus through the rearview mirror.

"Well...we're...friends...I...guess..." Varus let out a cry of frustration. "Look, does it even matter anymore? I'm probably never going to see her again, anyway!"

"I mean...what was there to lose? It's not like you made any fond memories with her...seems like you guys were just a potential thing that never happened." Rhaast sighed. "Ever even think about asking her out or something?"

"Like I said, I'm not going to see her again. Better off forgetting about her than dwelling on so-called 'fond' memories, as you call it."

"I mean, now your mind is going to be focused on the 'what could've been' aspect of things whenever you think about her."

"Then I'll just not think about her."

"You know, if you say that out loud, it's going to get stuck in your mind and you're never going to stop thinking about her."

"F...fuck you, Rhaast."

Rhaast chuckled. "Hey, you said it out loud, man. Not me."

"Don't think about fucking Ahri."

"...man, it's sure hard to argue with you, Varus, isn't it?" Rhaast growled. Now there was only one thing that was going to be in his mind for awhile...

Varus smirked. "That's why people besides you and Aatrox never dare challenge me."

"What about Soraka?"

"...sh-sh-shut the fuck up. Focus on driving."

Chuckling, Rhaast turned up the volume of the current K/DA song and continued driving down the freeway.

* * *

A total of two hours had passed since he and Varus had conversed about more...sensitive topics, as opposed to the typical sibling banter that occurred between the three of them.

The entire one hundred and twenty minutes of silence helped Rhaast focus on driving, while jamming out to his K/DA playlist. If he wasn't thinking about getting into a bed naked with Ahri, then he would've considered the drive a pleasant one so far.

Rhaast grimaced as he felt those hormones that the three of them classified as the "fucker amplifiers" take over his mindset. Goddammit, he couldn't exactly just pull over and nut randomly!

Growling out loud, he continued driving down the freeway, trying to think about something else. Or maybe he just had to talk to Varus.

"Hey Varus?"

No reply. That was strange, Rhaast expected some snarky reply to come from his brother. Glancing at the rearview mirror, he saw Varus, fast asleep in the backseat. Rhaast scoffed. So much for watching his computer...well, if it fell, Varus couldn't exactly blame anybody.

Then again, Varus was that smart-ass piece of shit whole who had that stupid, delusional mindset that because his intelligence was high above the average person, nothing he did was ever wrong. Rhaast secretly longed for the day Varus met someone smarter than him, and got completely shut down. He had to admit, an ego check would be perfectly healthy for his brother.

Eyeing the sign that listed the exits, Rhaast saw the street he needed to get on at the very bottom of the list. That was nice, because although he overcame his initial irrational fear of driving on freeways, he still preferred the side streets better. Sure, he found the red lights and stop signs annoying, but he would take that over a 70 mph kill zone any day.

After passing the three exits that preceded the exit he wanted to get off on, Rhaast got onto the right-most lane and made his way down the exit ramp. Upon hitting the red light, he let out a sigh of relief. No crashes on the freeway.

The engine's abrupt silence seemed to wake up Aatrox and Varus, who started moving around a bit and rubbing their eyes. Rhaast was bewildered, as the mere absence of a noise disrupted their slumber.

"Ughhh..." Aatrox groaned, stretching his arms out. "...we here?"

"Nope. Just got off the freeway." Rhaast turned around to look at Varus. "How's your computer?"

Varus, who was just in a sleepy state seconds ago, jumped to his usual, stressed-looking self. "OH SHIT!" Leaping forward he opened the box he put his computer in. "Oh thank God, everything's intact."

Rhaast chuckled. "Your heart stop right there?"

"Yes, actually." Varus sighed. "I built this thing myself, man. If it broke, then..."

"Then just buy a new one," Aatrox told him sarcastically.

"While that is an option, this one holds a special place in my heart as the first computer I built."

"First computer you built that works," Aatrox corrected him.

"Okay, look, that custom mock-Raspberry Pi board doesn't count!"

"I mean, you did say that you were going to convert it into a motherboard for a real computer, although you were a retarded 5th grader back then who didn't know jack shit about the hardware inside of a computer."

"I would give up 50% of my intelligence to forget about that board." Varus smirked. "Although my intelligence IS infinite, so nothing really would-"

"If your intelligence is infinite, then tell me: how's Soraka doing?" Rhaast gave him an evil grin.

"Wait, Soraka? You and her are an item?" Aatrox looked at Varus.

"What?! NO! We're like worst enemies, we just argued all day and roasted one another-"

"Hmm, sounds like a couple."

"You...you fucking..."

The other two brothers laughed as they saw his face turn rather red. A humiliated and blushing Varus was a pretty rare sight. Rhaast saw the light turn green, then turned his eyes back to the road.

Meanwhile, Aatrox was still finding ways to tease Varus.

"So Varus...tell me more about Soraka...and how CLOSE you two were."

"Literally no romantic feelings stemmed from our quarrels! Only negative emotions!" Varus exclaimed. "Stop being so...UGHH!"

"Wow, you seem all riled up when Soraka is the topic of conversation." Aatrox's smile grew bigger. "It's as if she's...a dirty little secret..."

"WHAT THE FUCK, AATROX?!" Varus punched the seat in front of him, which was where Aatrox was sitting. "SHE AND I DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER AT ALL!"

Aatrox shrugged. "Whatever you say, man."

Looking for a way to fluster Aatrox, Varus pointed a finger at him and shouted, "WHAT ABOUT YOUR...LOVE LIFE, HUH?! HOW'S YOUR...GIRL...UHH..."

"While I did date for a bit, nothing really went anywhere." Aatrox smirked. "For you, it seems like you're still at the status of a quintessential 'we're rivals but we like each other and will blush and get embarrassed when people think we're dating.'"

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! ON TOP OF THAT, I'M NOT GOING TO SEE HER EVER AGAIN, SO WHY DOES THAT MATTER?!"

"You never know, man." Aatrox looked up at the night sky. "After all, the universe we live in is basically a story being written by some random bozo in another universe, and he might want to bring you two together."

"Are you trying to hurt our minds by talking about your take on existentialism?" Rhaast groaned as he made a left turn.

"I mean...middle school were some dark times for me...buddy..."

"Yes, yes, very cool. I don't want to hear your edgy rant on how depressed and oppressed you were back in the 7th grade."

"Hey, real talk though, everyone goes through a stage where they just feel down, regardless of the events that occur in their life." Aatrox sighed. "Like, I wasn't really bullied or anything, I just always felt..."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Rhaast squinted his eyes to the road ahead. "Oh, I see the landlord's house."

"Wait, landlord?" Varus adjusted his position in his seat. "We're tenants at this condo? I thought we bought it!"

"Pfft, maybe you could work hard enough so you get enough money to buy all this property one day." Rhaast rolled his eyes. "Bruh, it wasn't like Dad had a high-paying job. And Mom..."

He trailed off. The three brothers stayed silent as they got closer and closer to the landlord's house. Once Rhaast parked, they all got out of the car, still not making any conversation.

Walking as a trio, they made their way to the door of the landlord's house. Taking a deep breath, Aatrox gave the door a firm knock. After a brief moment, the door opened, revealing a rather tired-looking man in his 50's. He was dressed in casual clothing, but still had a nametag on himself that read _Malcholm Graves_.

"Ughh..." The man clearly wanted to snap at the three teenagers standing on his porch, but he refrained from doing so, much to Rhaast's relief. "How can I help you?"

"We're the Darkin family, coming to get our key to the condo," Varus replied smoothly. Aatrox and Rhaast exchanged looks with one another and scoffed. Man, Varus's public personality versus his demeanor towards his brothers were like polar opposites.

"Ahh yes...wait out here...I'll go check and see." On that note, the man turned and left.

Standing awkwardly on his porch with the door open, Rhaast nudged Varus.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's a little risky to just leave your front door open, inviting three rather sketchy-looking teenagers to waltz right in and do whatever the fuck they want to your property?"

"I mean...I just gave him our last name...so we'll be hunted down by the police in seconds. On top of that, it's two sketchy-looking teens." Varus smirked at his brothers. "I look perfectly fine, as opposed to you two delinquents."

"Your skinny body is the only factor that makes that true," Rhaast broke in. "Starving yourself to study, huh?"

"Hey..." Varus frowned. "I didn't study THAT hard."

"That's pretty subjective, you know," Aatrox pointed out. "Your level of 'average studying' is probably-"

"When it comes to academics, your norms are completely off the charts of nationwide norms," Rhaast interrupted. "Put it that way."

Before Varus could reply, the three saw Mr. Graves walking back to them, looking like he was sleepwalking.

"H-h-here you go..." He stammered as he held out his hand weakly. In his hand were 3 sets of keys. Each set had 3 keys.

"Uhh...is that one for each of us?" Aatrox asked.

Mr. Graves nodded.

"Okay..." Each brother grabbed a set of keys then thanked the landlord, who promptly nodded. Once the door was closed, the three of them turned around and headed back to their car.

"Uhh...so my guess is the front door key is the unique-looking one." Rhaast held up one of the keys that had a more conspicuous shape than the others.

Varus rolled his eyes. "Wonderful conclusion, Rhaast. You should earn a reward for that."

Ignoring him, Rhaast took a closer look at the key. "It also says...we're condo 3-2."

"3-2? Is that a condo itself, or just a room?" Varus asked.

"How would we know?" Aatrox retorted. "We know as much about what's going on here as you do! And if that happens, then-"

"Let's just...drive over and see. Keep your eyes peeled. Aatrox, you can drive now, right?" Rhaast asked.

Aatrox nodded. "Yeah, not asleep anymore."

The three brothers climbed back into the car, and Aatrox pulled out of the parking space. Getting back onto the road that went to the condos, he plugged his phone into the AUX cord and started blasting more _Pentakill_.

"Really dude?" Rhaast sounded exasperated. "_Pentakill_ songs all sound the same..."

"The same could be said for your K/DA stuff, Rhaast," Aatrox pointed out. "You're just not as immersed into the genre as I am, so of course you wouldn't be able to tell the differences."

Varus cleared his throat. "Well, to be fair, this _Pentakill_ album, in particular, has similar chord progressions on all the sounds, and on top of that, it seems as if Mordekaiser likes playing the root note at the same time as the note one semitone above it, making-"

"SHUT UP!" Aatrox and Rhaast roared.

The sound of Yorick's bass slapping overtook the atmosphere of the car as Aatrox continued driving the road towards the condos. It was rather deserted, which was not surprising, considering the time of day.

"You guys realize..." Varus began. "...we can't exactly crash and sleep once we get into our condos. We gotta like...set everything up."

"Pretty sure we did that when we came here three months ago, no?" Rhaast shrugged. "I think we already got most of it done."

"I...I hardly remember why we even went to the condo three months ago. Fuck that. I literally remember nothing," Varus told his brothers.

"We just went to explore it and shit. We set up some stuff, like beds and shit, but that's about it," Aatrox said.

"Oh...oh well, we'll just see how it is once we get there," Varus said.

The drive to the condo continued in silence. Rhaast looked out of the window, looking for a condo that read 3-2.

"Yo, these are all whole numbers right now...it's going from like, 20, 18, 16...are odd numbers on the other side?"

Aatrox took a quick glance to his left. "Uhh...yep. Huh, then why is ours...3-2? What's going on here?"

"Okay, slow down, we're getting closer..." Varus glanced out of the window that was the same side as the side Rhaast was looking out of.

"6...4...Aatrox! Stop!"

Aatrox stopped the car, and parked on the side of the road. Simultaneously, all three of them turned their heads to the side.

"What the..."

"It's..."

"It's a...duplex...what the fuck?!" Varus screamed out. "How do I not know any of this?!"

"Ohh...so maybe that's why it was so big..." Aatrox put a finger to his chin. "I do remember that our condo was big, except Dad was like, 'You're going to have to share it with another family.'"

"Wait, another family? Who is the other family?" Varus asked.

Rhaast shrugged. "No idea-"

"Shh!" Aatrox pointed out the window. "Look!"

Varus and Rhaast glanced out, and saw two girls walking up the steps towards Condo 3-1. Unlocking the door, they went inside and closed it.

"Two...girls...?" Aatrox shrugged. "Meh, we'll probably run into them someday. Let's get unpacked."

"Uhh...should we go meet them, or..." Rhaast trailed off.

"I think it's a little weird to just walk up, knock on their door, and be like, 'Hey! We'll be your duplex neighbors for years to come!'" Varus pointed out.

"Well, the way you put it is a little...creepy. What's wrong with just giving them a genuine greeting? Like, isn't that the most humane thing to do in this situation?" Rhaast said.

"True...but let's get unpacked, first. I'll get my stuff." Aatrox unlocked the doors, then pressed a button to open the trunk of the car. Opening the door and hopping out of the car, he made his way to the trunk and grabbed a hold of his duffel bags. Varus slowly opened his car door, and carefully took out the box that was holding his computer.

Meanwhile, Rhaast just slipped out of the passenger seat and made his way to the condo. It read 3-2 in big symbols, right next to the garage. Yeah, they probably needed to go into the garage and open it, then slide the car in.

"Yo guys! Maybe we should just move the car into the garage before moving all the stuff in? Wouldn't that be easier?" He yelled out.

"Too...too late," Varus grunted, slowly carrying his computer box towards Rhaast. "Although...that probably would've been the...the smarter move."

Shaking his head, Rhaast grabbed the keys out of his pocket. Using his fingers to isolate the unique-looking one, he inserted it into the keyhole of the front door and gave it a turn. Unsurprisingly, the door unlocked, and Rhaast pushed forward. The interior of the condo was revealed. Well, there wasn't much...it was pretty bare for now.

Walking around, Rhaast found the garage door and opened it. Pressing the button to open the garage, he saw two remote controllers with one button lying on the shelf near the button that he pressed to open the garage. Probably manual garage openers. But there three people, and two...

_First come, first serve,_ Rhaast thought as he grabbed one and put it in his pocket.

Aatrox, upon seeing the garage, sighed. Why didn't he think of pulling into the garage before unloading? What puzzled him more was that neither Rhaast or even Varus thought about that. And Varus always thought ahead.

Shaking his head, he walked up the steps to the front door of the 3-2 condo, which was wide open. Throwing his bags aimlessly inside, he made his way back towards the car.

"I'm moving it in!" He called to his brothers. Rhaast nodded and stepped out of the garage, one of the garage door controllers in his pocket. Varus didn't have any reaction, as he was still gingerly taking steps towards the front door of their condo whilst holding his box, which contained his computer.

Aatrox, seeing that the garage was empty, closed the trunk of the car then slipped into the driver's seat. Turning the car on, he slowly pulled into the garage. Turning the car off, he unlocked his door and hopped out, then slammed it shut and locked the car once more. Using the button on his car keys to open the trunk, Aatrox waltzed over and grabbed some more of his bags, resuming his previous actions of unloading the trunk.

Meanwhile, Varus had finally made it inside the condo with his computer. Looking around, he saw the kitchen to the right of him, a dining table straight ahead, and three bedrooms, one to his left, one to the right of the dining table, and the last one to the right of the previous bedroom mentioned, but to the left of the kitchen. The door to the garage was on the right side of the kitchen. Letting out a sigh, he headed to the left bedroom, setting his computer box inside.

Giving the box a pat, he headed out of the garage door and to the car, where he narrowly avoided bumping into Aatrox. The space was quite crammed, so he turned to the side and inched past his brother. Upon reaching the trunk of the car, he grabbed onto his luggages and pulled them off, then rolled them straight to the room he designated for himself.

For once, his brothers didn't really complain about his decisions. Rhaast was already in the bedroom adjacent to the kitchen, leaving Aatrox with the one to the left of the bedroom Rhaast was in. The brothers continued unpacking in silence, making several trips to the car and back.

Nothing worthwhile mentioning happened until Aatrox walked back to the trunk and saw that it was empty. Slamming it shut, he was about to close the garage (with the controller, haha Varus would soon learn a "you snooze you lose" lesson), when he heard a feminine voice behind him clear her throat.

"Mmhm."

Ears perking up, Aatrox turned around to see one of the girls he saw earlier walking into the other duplex condo.

"Uhh..." Aatrox didn't know what to say as he eyed the female in front of him. She had rather pale skin, but was wearing a purple t-shirt, accompanied by a purple skirt. If that wasn't enough purple, her hair seemed to be a darker shade of purple.

"Heard the garage next door open, decided to come out and see what was going on. So you're the new tenants here?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Aatrox nodded. "Y-yeah...you live in 3-1?"

She nodded in response. "My sister and I do. You living alone or...?" She had to admit, her new neighbor, or at least the one she was currently staring at, had the looks. Although that was a rather irrelevant detail...

"Nah, living here with my brothers. There's three of us, we're triplets." Aatrox grinned. "We're all going to be starting our first semesters at Runeterra University in about a week from now, so we decided to come settle here early."

The purple-haired girl simply nodded, seemingly impressed. "Wow, you three are rather...special...huh?"

Aatrox shrugged. "I guess you could say that. I'm Aatrox." He held out his hand.

Extending her own hand to return the handshake, the female told him, "Name's Morgana. Where your brothers at?"

"Uh, they're inside. I can go get them if you want. I'd also like to meet your sister if I have the chance."

Morgana nodded, as she had done many times before. "I can go get her right now."

The two parted ways to go fetch their siblings.

"Yo Varus! Rhaast! Duplex neighbors! Come meet 'em!" Aatrox called from the garage doorway.

"Right now?" Varus groaned. "I'm still setting up my computer!"

"That can wait! Get your ass out here and stop being a social outcast!"

Rhaast was already at the garage before Aatrox finished insulting Varus, who begrudgingly made his way over to them. Once the three of them were together, they walked out of the garage and towards the doorway of the 3-1 condo.

Before they even reached the front door of the condo, it opened, revealing Morgana.

"Morgana, this is Rhaast." Aatrox pointed at Rhaast, and he and the purple-haired girl nodded at each other.

"And this is Varus." He nudged Varus rather hard, who stumbled back, not anticipating his physical stunt.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't want to come and say hi to our neighbors."

"W-w-well...it is late..." Varus pointed out, then turned his gaze towards Morgana. "Uhh...hi."

Morgana smirked. "Hi."

"So..." Aatrox began. "Where's your sister at."

"Oh, she's coming, she just needs to finish her shower. In the meantime...let's just keep each other entertained. So you're all going to Runeterra U?"

All three brothers nodded in unison.

Morgana whistled. "Wow, can't believe three brothers from a single family all made it in."

"Yeah, it was a little hard to take in at first," Varus said. "Especially since there's nothing too special about these two." He pointed at his brothers.

"Well, we still got in," Rhaast pointed out.

Morgana chuckled. "Your sibling banter is something I can relate to."

"So, why are you and your sister here?" Aatrox asked. "You guys going to Runeterra U?"

Once again, Morgana nodded.

"Wow, so you guys must be pretty good, too," Rhaast said.

The purple-haired girl brushed back some of her bangs, which were getting in front of her eyes. "Ehh, it's kind of complicated. My sister's attending it for law school, while I...well, I do attend classes, but I also work, so..." She shrugged. "Schedule balancing is a bitch, and I gotta extend my stay at Runeterra U before I can get my bachelor's."

"What are you getting it in?"

"Oh, just business. Not as insane as my sister. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm going to study to become a pediatrician. Get my PhD in med, the usual," Rhaast told her.

Morgana nodded. "You like kids or something?" She smirked. "Cuz babysitting is one of those side jobs I have..."

"Uhh..." Rhaast's face flushed. "...I...I guess..."

"You guess?" Varus scoffed. "You're studying to become a fucking pediatrician, and you 'guess' you like kids? Bullshit."

"Uh...yeah..." Rhaast shrunk back, deeply embarrassed.

Morgana chuckled. "Don't be ashamed, man, it's sick you actually were able to get into Runeterra U's med school. That's hella impacted. Good for you." She turned to Varus. "What are you doing?"

"Uh...Electrical Engineering. Or EE."

"WHAT?!" She shouted out loud. "YOU ACTUALLY GOT INTO THAT SHIT?!"

"Yes...yes...don't want to brag about myself..." Varus rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask him what he's doing?" He nudged Aatrox in the chest, who doubled over from the physical contact.

"Uhh..." Morgana turned her gaze to Aatrox, then stared at him for a bit.

Aatrox frowned. "You...you okay?"

Shaking her head frantically, she said, "Sorry, sorry. Doze off a bit. Probably going to go sleep soon. Yeah, so what are you...uhh...doing...Aatrox...?"

Her voice was rather shaky compared to before. Aatrox scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to just take normal classes for now, not geared towards any major, and see if I can hit it off in the sports department here. If not, I'll progress towards something in Civil Engineering."

"So...y-y-you're an athlete...? Th-th-that explains the...the..."

Aatrox frowned. "The what?"

Morgana shook her head rapidly again. "Never mind. Uhh...let me...let me see if my sister is done showering yet." She turned around quickly and raced into her condo.

Aatrox glanced at Rhaast and Varus, who were smirking at him. "What?"

"Oh, I'm going to get a lot from this," Varus murmured.

"What?" Aatrox gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing!" Rhaast stood up straight, closed his eyes, and flashed his brother a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright guys!" Morgana called. "She's coming out! You guys wanna come in or something?"

"Uhh, are you sure about this?" Aatrox shouted back. "We could just wait out here!"

"N-no! Just come in! It's nicer to have a conversation indoors!"

Varus nudged Aatrox. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you go...have a nice conversation with Morgana and her sister?"

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Aatrox asked.

Rhaast let out a laugh. It was hard to believe that his brother was oblivious to Morgana's evident attraction towards him. She was checking him out earlier, and he still didn't notice? That was a yikes.

The three brothers slowly made their way in. In the living room, there were two couches, one facing them, the other facing the opposite direction. Morgana was sitting on the couch facing them, her bare feet placed on the armrest. On the couch that was facing away was evidently her sister, who, to Aatrox's surprise, had blonde hair. Did Morgana dye her hair, or...

"Hey." Morgana snapped her finger at her sister, getting her attention. "They're here."

Turning around, Morgana's sister faced the three brothers.

Upon seeing her face, Aatrox's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Kayle."

* * *

**Yeah, about updates...**

**So, can't really say anything right now. I'll just update whenever I can. On the topic of which of my stories I will update...well...that's unpredictable. I might feel this one one day, and then the other another day. Completely random, so yeah.**

**Anything I can reveal about the story ahead? Well, don't want to give spoilers or anything, but hopefully you can see "unwanted" feelings blooming in between characters. Yes, I already feel that the romance is going fast-paced, but then again, I have no idea how long this story will be, so I'm just YOLO-ing it. Rushing relationships in my opinion is a bad story, because then...well, there's no fun in the storytelling, because it ends so soon. ****Kind of hypocritical, considering the context of my other story...**

**In addition...more champions coming for sure. Especially Rhaast's counterpart (yeah, I actually have a way to fit this in).**

**If champions are acting OOC...sorry. I can't have Aatrox screaming about killing everybody in a college classroom. Also, this is an alternate universe, and...you get the gist of it.**

**Reviews and feedback are appreciated! Your thoughts motivate me to write, after all xD**


	3. Shopping

**If only I was able to update stories as frequently as ads on Spotify free...**

**Oh, sorry. I don't want to rant about that, because that would be another 10k+ words.**

**Anyway, I completely forgot to address something quite crucial in this story. Thank you for the review, cleytoncarlos.**

**Yes, I'm aware that in the actual LoL lore, Varus is an embodiment of a Darkin as well as two male hunters who are lovers. Despite not having anything against gays (holy fuck, love is love, stop acting as if it's some disease and let people love whoever they want), I'm having the Varus in this story be straight. It's just that I'm not gay myself, so it doesn't really feel right to write about a homosexual relationship solely based on my perception of how it would be like.**

**If it helps at all, imagine that I'm plucking the old Varus (you know, the warden for the sacred Ionian temple) from the League lore, mashing him through the OOC machine and turning him into some edgy college kid. Just like what I did with Rhaast and Aatrox. Instead of screaming for blood, they're screaming for perfect college GPAs.**

**Uhhh...**

**Yeah, personalities were doomed from the start xD**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kayle."

_...!_ As soon as Morgana's sister turned her head, Aatrox felt as if he had just been turned to stone by her gaze.

Although she wasn't Medusa. She was infinitely times more pretty. In Aatrox's opinion, at least. You never know if someone out there has a fetish for...uhh...snake hair and petrifying gazes? Well, he wasn't one to judge.

While Rhaast and Varus immediately recognized who she was, they weren't as stupefied as their jock of a brother.

Varus gave her a nod. "I'm Varus."

Rhaast shyly waved. "Rhaast."

Kayle nodded at both of them, then moved her gaze to Aatrox. "And you are...?"

Aatrox just proceeded to stare blankly at her, his mouth stretched to the ground. "..."

Noticing his weird state, Morgana turned to Varus. "Is he...?"

"Shhh..." Varus shushed her. "He's perfectly capable of responding on his own."

Not really too keen to let Aatrox "suffer", Morgana spoke up. "He's-"

"Hey, hey," Rhaast interrupted her. "What Varus said: he can do it on his own."

Mouth still wide open, Aatrox slowly turned and glared at his brothers, who promptly laughed at him. Face reddening upon realizing what scene he was creating in front of Kayle, he turned his gaze back to her and was able to mutter, "Aatrox."

"Hello, Aatrox," Kayle replied in a normal tone. "You feeling alright?"

"I..." He continued to stare at her in awe, taking in all her features. This didn't go unnoticed by the _Pentakill_ star (or at least he thought it was her, she looked at lot like her, but then again it was hard to tell when she was in casual clothing), who frowned. "Are you sure? You seem to be..."

"Uhh..." Morgana walked in front of Kayle, blocking Aatrox's view of her. "You guys maybe...want to go sleep? We can talk tomorrow after all."

"N-n-n..." Aatrox began, but couldn't say anything else after that.

Varus and Rhaast grinned at each other and nodded. "Yes, that seems like the most optimal plan. After all, classes don't start until one week later."

"W-w-wait!" Aatrox shouted, but his brothers grabbed onto each one of his arms and pulled him out of Morgana and Kayle's condo. Once they disappeared from view, Morgana walked over and closed the door. After securing the lock on, she turned back and looked at her sister.

"You have any clue what all that was about?" She asked.

Kayle shrugged. "Don't know. All I know was that he couldn't take his eyes off of me."

"C'mon...it can't be that..."

"What's wrong, Morg? You sound a little..."

"...I have no idea what you're talking about...perhaps he is a fan or something?"

Kayle nodded. "That's probably it. Most of them do react that way upon seeing me."

"Huh. Very unattractive, don't you think?" Morgana sat down on the couch next to her sister, bringing her legs up onto the cushion and wrapping her arms around her knees, sitting in a curled up position.

Her sister merely shrugged. "It's only natural for guys to be left speechless by my beauty," she said in a mock-elegant voice, extending her hand out forward as if she was gesticulating during some royal speech or something. Putting her hands behind her back and leaning further back against the couch, Kayle asked, "I mean, I am such an angel."

Morgana scoffed. "Good one, what's next? That you'll find a boyfriend who actually doesn't date you for your status?"

"Perhaps I could just grab one of our three new neighbors. They seem like decent fellows?"

"What? We hardly got to talk to them at all!"

"Joking, sister. Also, why do you sound defensive for some reason?"

"I do?" Morgana cocked her head to the side. "...really?"

Kayle shrugged. "Sounds like it. Well, more than usual, anyway."

"Well, I didn't intend to, so...yeah. Uhh...why don't we...go sleep now.."

* * *

"Holy shit...holy shit..." Aatrox repeated that statement in a delirious state as he was being dragged back to their condo by his brothers.

"You know, if that really is her...well, you certainly didn't make a good first impression," Varus pointed out.

"W-w-well...l-let me go back and redeem myself!" Aatrox stammered, trying to break free from his brothers.

"Too late man..." Rhaast chuckled. "We can't just leave and then march straight back. You can do it tomorrow."

"What the fuck guys, stop bullying me!" Aatrox cried. "I just want to meet one of my idols and-"

"I mean, what if that's not the right Kayle?" Varus told him. "You never know. I mean, she did look like it to me, but I don't really follow _Pentakill,_ so I'm not exactly a reliable source."

"Same," Rhaast said.

"She looks exactly like her...there's no way I'm mistaken..."

"Wow, can recognize her even when she's not wearing _Pentakill_ merch? Stalker much?" Varus gave him a nudge.

"I'm just a die-hard fan, not...stalker! Fuck you!"

"Not sure about that one, Aatrox. I think you would fuck Kayle over committing gay incest any day of your life."

"You know what I mean, Varus, stop trying to play stupid!"

"Why? You finally realizing where your own intelligence level is at?"

"Is this how you argue with Soraka, Varus?" Rhaast teased.

"WHAT THE FUCK, RHAAST?! WHY?"

"This is a good time for Aatrox to find about your secret girlfriend."

"What the fuck, Rhaast? What are you trying to accomplish, we're sure as hell not an-"

"Ooh, Soraka?" Aatrox turned and gave Varus an evil glare. "You and her an item now? And you argue like this? You're one to talk about comparing romantic relationships to sibling relationships."

As his two brothers bickered, Rhaast glanced back at Condo 3-1. All the lights in the living room were off, as evidenced by the blackened windows near the door. Guess the sisters went to bed, huh?

Eventually, Aatrox and Varus stopped arguing and the three of them walked back into their own condo.

Letting out a yawn, Varus said, "It's hella late, I think I'm just gonna go sleep and wake up tomorrow to unpack some more."

"Yeah...same..." Aatrox murmured, whose eyes were slowly closing.

Well, Rhaast wasn't exactly going to stay up to unpack either. Like his brothers, he was exhausted.

The three of them said good night to one another and went off to their rooms, thinking about nothing but sleeping. Luckily, the beds were set up, and although they were just bare mattresses, they would do.

* * *

"Aatrox! Aatrox! Wake up!"

"Huh...ow!" Aatrox grimaced in pain as he felt a hand slap his leg, the sound echoing through the room. Once his eyes got out of his groggy state, he saw Varus sitting at the edge of his bed, his arms crossed.

"What the fuck, Varus? What are you doing in my room?"

"Dude, you realize we don't have...any food, right?"

"Oh, right...why can't you just go get some, then?"

"The nearest grocery store is 10 miles away, I looked it up! And...well..." Varus trailed off, but Aatrox understood what he meant.

"I mean, I understand, but...why couldn't you just ask Rhaast?"

"Rhaast is still sleeping, and if mess with his sleep, and-"

"Oh, why didn't you just tell me that? Let's go, then."

Aatrox rolled of his bed, slamming onto the ground with a thud. He then got to his feet, and made his way over to his suitcase. Putting on something presentable in public, he then brushed his teeth quickly. He didn't want to talk to people outside with morning breath, after all.

After washing his face, he headed out of his bedroom, just to see Varus randomly pressing buttons on the microwave in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just familiarizing myself with the hot-pocket algorithm."

"I see. Well, let's go get some stuff." Aatrox grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter, then snatched the garage opener from the seat of a nearby chair.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Varus. "What was that?"

"Oh, garage opener."

"Why don't I have one?"

"Uhhh...there's only two, and Rhaast snagged the other one."

Varus growled. He was going to have to steal it from one of them when they weren't paying attention...

The two brothers made their way into the garage, Aatrox climbing into the driver's seat, Varus climbing into the passenger's seat. Opening the garage and starting the car, Aatrox glanced over his shoulder and started backing up.

"So...left or right?"

"Same way we came in. Only make a left at the intersection, and there'll be a pretty conspicuous supermarket on your right."

"Okay."

Following his directions perfectly, Aatrox backed up, then headed towards the landlord's house. As they passed Mr. Graves' large "manor", Varus asked, "Don't you think he's a pretty chill landlord?"

"I mean, we've only interacted with him for 5 minutes max. Can't really jump to conclusions off of it."

"Well, so far?"

"Yeah, he's pretty chill. Hopefully some of my teachers will be like him."

"Pfft, remember some of those teachers back at-"

"Don't fucking remind me." Aatrox turned on the radio and started browsing stations. "Dammit, why do none of these stations play _Pentakill_ anymore?"

"I don't know, you gotta keep searching." Varus stifled a laugh. "I'm also pretty sure that half of the stations you flipped through so far were playing K/DA's newest album."

"Yeah, fuck that, where's some real manly music? _PENTAKILL,_ WHERE ARE YOU?!"

As Aatrox flipped the stations, he somehow made the left turn at the intersection Varus told him to turn at moments ago. Varus had to admit, Aatrox was a better multitasker when it came to driving and other things...

But he didn't want to go into that realm...that was a pretty sensitive subject...

The two brothers stayed silent as Aatrox continued driving, paying attention to his surroundings. Varus, feeling a bit empty for some reason, decided to stare blankly out the window. They were entering a small town, which was expected, since the supermarket was in the said town.

After a brief scan of the landscape around them, Varus fidgeted in his seat. They were getting closer.

"Yo, it's coming up soon."

"Alright. Uhh...is that it?" Aatrox gestured towards a conspicuous supermarket on their right.

His brother nodded in response. "Yep. That's it."

"Okay, cool." Flipping on his right turning signal, Aatrox glanced at his side mirrors then rotated the steering wheel to turn the car into the supermarket's parking lot. After finding a good parking space, he shut off the car, then unlocked the doors. "Let's get to it."

"Couldn't you have parked closer?" Varus complained.

"Dude, this is a corner spot, also is shady. Nothing wrong with walking a bit more than usual anyway." Aatrox smirked at him as he opened his door, then jumped out of the car, and slamming the door behind him.

Varus groaned. "Goddammit, Aatrox...why can't you just let me be lazy?"

"Because that's a bad habit to have. Get your ass out of the car," Aatrox's muffled voice sounded through the window.

"Only if you're paying for the groceries."

"I was intending on doing that anyway."

Varus, angered that his brother didn't flip out due to the conversation going to a financial topic where Aatrox would be at the disadvantage, let out one long exasperated sigh and kicked the car door next to him open. Sliding out and landing his sneakers on the asphalt, he slammed the door shut and leaned against the car, yawning. "So...hot pockets first?"

"Good, at least in the state you are at right now, you can think properly."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Rhaast looked around. He was lying on his bare mattress, with all his bags against the wall on one side of his room. Yawning and stretching out his arms and legs, he slowly slid off the bed and made his way towards his bags.

Grabbing his toiletries, he walked into the bathroom and organized them on the counter, as well as the empty medicine cabinet. After finishing that, he walked back into his bedroom and set up his bedspread, blankets, and pillows. Upon finishing, he headed out of his bedroom, looking to his left. The kitchen was empty, no sign of his brothers. Checking each of their bedrooms, Rhaast frowned. Where did they go?

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he texted Varus. _Where are you guys?_

He received a text in less than a minute. _Grocery shopping. Want anything?_

_Hot pockets will do,_ Rhaast replied. _Also, get some instant noodles while you're at it. We're gonna be needing a lot of those._

Varus texted back, _Of course we're getting instant noodles! How stupid do you think we are?!_

_Huh, I'm surprised you didn't get offended over me implying that your intelligence level was the same as Aatrox's._ Rhaast snickered as he hit the sent button. Before he could even see the reply, he heard a knock on his door.

Going up to it, he opened it to see Morgana and Kayle standing there.

Rhaast's heart skipped a beat. "Uhh...hi?"

"Hello...uh...well, you guys moved in, so we were just wondering...if you...needed any help..." Morgana trailed off.

Her sister rolled her eyes. "We're offering our services to help you guys unpack."

"Uhh, thanks for the offer, but...Aatrox and Varus are out right now. Could I maybe get your guys's numbers so I could text you when they come back?" Rhaast asked.

Kayle smirked. "So that's how you get a celebrity's phone number? Real smooth."

Thinking fast, Rhaast smirked back. "No actually. I was just confirming if you were the Kayle from _Pentakill_ or not. Haha, Aatrox is going to be mind-blown-"

"Uhh, here." Morgana opened up her contacts and showed him her number.

"Since when do you have your own number on your phone?" Rhaast asked, then chuckled. "It's not like you'll call yourself or something."

"Just so I don't forget my number. Do you?"

Copying Morgana's number down into his contacts, Rhaast shook his head. "It's like permanently engraved in my mind."

"Why? You popular with the girls, and often give it out to them?" Kayle teased, pulling out her phone and showing him her number.

"Uhh, none of us are chads, really," Rhaast replied, copying her number down in his contacts. "Uhh, why do you have your number saved in your own phone? If you are part of a famous group, I'm pretty sure your number would be something-"

"I usually give out Mordekaiser's phone number when people ask me for it," Kayle interrupted, trying not to laugh. "He gets countless texts from people asking him to sit on their faces."

Hearing that, Rhaast blushed. "Uhh...okay..."

After saving both their phone numbers, he texted the two of them a random message. The sisters then showed him their phones to inform him that they received his texts.

"Alright, cool, I'll just text you when we're ready to start setting up. Thanks for offering, and see you guys soon." As Rhaast turned around, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

"Huh? Morgana? What is it?" Rhaast did a 180 and glanced at the purple-haired girl.

"You can...call me Morg...uhh, anyway...shouldn't...we...get your...your brothers'...phone numbers...?" She asked, rather shakily.

"Not really," he replied. "I mean, you can just text me, right?"

"It's...it's..." Morgana sighed. "I guess you have a point."

"I mean, I guess I'll give you them." Rhaast scrolled up on his phone and showed her Aatrox's number.

Morgana's face turned red upon seeing the picture of Aatrox in Rhaast's contact list. "...what is that?"

Glancing at the picture, Rhaast slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh, sorry. I just like taking pictures of him when he's unaware or is in a vulnerable state."

Kayle scoffed. "Quite the vulnerable state he is there, just coming out of the shower. Thank goodness that towel is wrapped around his waist. As for that chest though...he's rather jacked...drug use?"

"No, actually. All that muscle's legit. Uhh...Morg...you okay?" Rhaast eyed the purple-haired girl, who was staring blankly at Aatrox's picture.

Upon hearing Rhaast's voice, she broke out of her trance. "Oh yeah, sorry." Copying down Aatrox's number, she suddenly turned around and started running back to their condo. "See you guys later!"

"Wait! Don't you want Varus's number?!" Rhaast called after her. He got no reply.

Sighing and shaking his head, he looked at Kayle. "So much for wanting my brothers' phone numbers."

Kayle looked as if she was holding in a huge fit of laughter. "Heh...I'll get Varus's number for her...think seeing that photo was rather...unexpected..."

"Seeing a photo of a shirtless makes her run away? What is she, a virgin?"

"No, she's not. When we in the dorms, she was one of those sorority girls, and..."

"Okay, I've heard enough. Did you get down Aatrox's number?" Rhaast asked.

She nodded her head.

"Okay, cool." Scrolling to Varus's number, he clicked on his brother's contact and showed her his number.

While copying down his number, Kayle chuckled a bit. "I see what you mean by taking pictures when he's unaware...he looks quite pissed."

"Ahh, that's typically how he looks like anyway. You get the vibes of a cynical douchebag from him, right?"

"You just took the words out of my mouth. Well, I better go back to my sister and make sure she's not doing anything out of the ordinary right now. Just shoot either of us a text when you want us to come help!" Kayle waved at him, then turned around and started walking back to her condo.

Staring after her, then coming back to his senses and closing the door, Rhaast laid against it and sighed. So she really was the Kayle from _Pentakill..._

_Oh boy...this is some good leverage against Aatrox..._

Grinning evilly, Rhaast started drafting a message to Varus. Aatrox was never going to sleep well again.

* * *

"Alright, have you made your list yet?"

"Yeah...uhhh..." Varus scratched his head. "We got...umm...hot pockets yet?"

Aatrox stopped pushing their shopping cart. "Holy shit, dude, they're in the frozen food section! We're not going to get those yet! They'll fucking melt!"

Upon yelling out that vulgar word, Aatrox drew glares from nearby middle-aged ladies, who were pushing carts around with their kids in tow.

"Oops..." Aatrox felt his ears get hot. "Might've said that a little loud..."

"Quite a stupid thing to do...but it's you, so it ought to be expected..." Varus sighed. "Alright...first on the healthy list..."

"Wait, you separated the list into healthy and unhealthy?"

"Yes, and the lengths of each are quite hilarious. To start with the healthy shit, we got fruit."

"Fruit?" Aatrox started pushing the cart towards the fruit section. "What kinds?"

"Uhh...I honestly have no preference when it comes to fruit and breakfast, so you can decide. As long as you're not an autist who chooses to each tomatoes for breakfast."

"Who does that?" Aatrox looked disgusted. "Why is tomato even classified as a fruit anyway?"

"I know, right? It shares more characteristics with, like, fucking vegetables, than fruit."

"Uhh, I think I'll get the cheapest fruits..." Aatrox looked around at the price tags. "Okay, calculate the unit prices for one pound of each."

Varus rolled his eyes, then whipped out his phone's calculator app and started jamming numbers in.

"Okay, the lemons are the cheapest."

"You literally only calculated the lemon unit price."

"Look, they're cheaper than how much you charged for lemons on your fanfiction writing account, so I mean-"

"Hey, shut the fuck up!" Aatrox growled. Upon realizing that he yelled that out, he dipped his head. "I'm so gonna get kicked out of here if I don't stop cursing."

"Yeah, why don't you refrain from using vulgarity in a public area? You talk to teachers the same way you talk to me?"

Ignoring him, Aatrox pulled out his phone. "I'm calculating these myself."

Varus rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. I'm going to go grab some veggies."

Leaving Aatrox at the fruit aisle, Varus made his way to the vegetables section. Seeing some lettuce, he grabbed a few bunches then made his way back to Aatrox, who was putting a few apples inside of a bag.

"Yo, finished getting the vegetables."

"Did you even compare prices?" Aatrox questioned.

"Dude, does it matter? Every vegetable compared to lettuce is shit."

"Correction: every vegetable is shit, lettuce is the least shittiest out of all of them. Meat for life."

"Oh yes, protein god, enlighten me." Varus rolled his eyes as he dropped the lettuce bunches into the shopping cart. "Now we've gotta get some milk." Feeling a buzz from his phone, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Oh, it's Rhaast texting me. Go get some milk really quick."

Leaving the cart with Varus, Aatrox made his way over to the dairy section, and grabbed a few gallon jugs of milk and some yogurt. Heading back to the cart, Aatrox saw Varus sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"What did he want?"

"He was just wondering where we were at. After I told him, he said to get instant noodles and hot pockets."

"What does he think we are, stupid?" Aatrox blurted out. "Of course we'll be getting those vital foods for ourselves!"

"Meh, he probably reminded me because the stupidity that radiates off of you is infectious and would be detrimental to my intelligence. What a good brother."

Aatrox snorted. "It might've also been an ego check for you."

"You're close to being a professional athlete, and you're diagnosing me with narcissism? Real smooth, dude, that gonna be your pickup line to Kayle?" Varus inquired.

His brother's face flushed. "Who said I was going to ask her out?"

"Didn't you say that you were interested in engaging in sexual intercourse with her?"

"I never...oh wait...look! I wasn't planning on her being our neighbor, okay? Give me a break!"

Suddenly, Varus's phone buzzed again. He pulled it out of his pocket, and his face lit up.

"What?" Aatrox asked. "Did Soraka text you saying that she wanted to-"

"I don't even have her number, you fucking dumbass. And it was Rhaast. He just confirmed that the Kayle next door is the one from _Pentakill._"

"Holy..." Aatrox grinned. "Told you it was her!" Upon seeing Varus's smirk, his smile faded. "What...?"

"She and Morgana are planning on helping us unload...so try not to make any advances, okay? I know you use your dick as a second mind, but you might not want to do that this time."

"Uhhh..." Aatrox was left speechless. "What's the next item on the healthy list?"

Scoffing, Varus went back to the notes app on his phone and looked at it. "You got milk and yogurt, right?"

"Yeah, although I'm pretty sure we should've waited until the end for them. Why don't we come back and get it later, so it doesn't deteriorate in condition?"

"Okay, whatever. Uhh...cereal...tons of meat and shit...ground beef...flank steak..."

"Seriously? Why so much red meat? No chicken or anything? What are you on, Varus?"

"Look, is there a problem with wanting burgers to be our first meal away from home?" Varus snapped.

"Well, you sure didn't plan that too well. Where are tomatoes, pickles, Thousand Island sauce, mayonnaise, cheese, onions...you missed quite a lot of stuff back in the vegetable section."

"Bold accusation, coming from the person who made the conjecture that all vegetables were inferior to the almighty lettuce."

"I mean, I didn't know you were planning on doing burgers. Don't we need a grill or something like that, though?"

"Then let's go to the community pool in our neighborhood or something. I don't know..."

"Why, does it have a grill?"

"Guessing it does. What, ever see a public pool place without a grill?"

"Funny how you ask that question, when you've got no proof whatsoever."

"What do you mean?"

"You're asking that question, expecting me to believe that you had enough of a social life to go to one of these public pool places. You're not fooling anyone, Varus."

"My evidence is from that of common knowledge. Something you don't have."

"I have enough common knowledge to conclude that you're some antisocial fuck who cares more about his grades than the well-being of his friends. Then again, what friends did you have in high school?"

Varus felt his ears burning. "I feel like this would be a good place to stop our argument, before it gets more heated and we start murdering each other in a public area. Look, I chose to be the bigger person and stop the conversation, even though I was the last one getting attacked. Such a mature-"

"More like cowardly, with the mask of 'Look, I'm all mature and shit' on it." Aatrox snickered. "Okay, I'll get the meats. You finish whatever is left on the healthy list."

Once Aatrox took off, Varus looked back at the healthy list. There was still a few items left to get: cereal, eggs, bread (mainly hamburger buns), and peanuts. Varus preferred trail mix, but he decided to be a good person (like always) and respect his brothers' preferences in just plain peanuts. That was in the same aisle as the other snacks, though, so that would be too heavy of a trip.

Pushing the cart to the cereal aisle, he eyed the countless options on the shelves. Knowing that Aatrox would waste time and come back to the cereal aisle to check all the prices, Varus made sure to only grab the cheapest ones. That meant skipping out on the chocolate-flavored cereal that changed the flavor of the milk to chocolate, but...Aatrox...

Pushing the cart to the dairy section, Varus put the milk and yogurt back. The eggs were on the other side of the open refrigerator, but he knew it would be more convenient to get those when they got their other dairy products during the end of their shopping trip.

Going to the bakery section (and doing his best to ignore all the delicious doughnuts and goodies out on display), he grabbed a loaf of whole wheat bread and tossed it into the cart. Eyeing a pack of hamburger buns, Varus claimed it for himself and into the cart it went.

Turning the cart around, he didn't notice that someone was walking in the way of the cart, and-

Varus hesitated as he was about to swing the cart to hit a girl around his age. The girl was staring down at the cart, as if she was anticipating the impact or something.

"Uhh...sorry..." He managed to get out, feeling guilty.

The girl then turned her face to look at him, and immediately, Varus recognized her.

And all the guilt he was feeling currently magically vanished.

"Uhh...sorry cart, that stupid, brainless Raka was getting in the way of your-"

"Oh, talking to inanimate objects now, are we?" Soraka rolled her eyes. "I never thought I could think even lower of you."

"Hey, at least I'm not the one ruining people's days by just existing!" Varus shot back. "You're doing quite a good job with that!"

"That's the one thing in life that you're doing better than me at!" She snapped. "Man, I'm SO jealous."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "Can't you just exit my life for once?"

"You realize I can ask you the same exact question, dummy? I'm freaking shopping, and I swear to God, if I knew you were going to be here, then I would-"

"Wow, directing my own questions back at me? You truly are running out of comebacks."

"Funny how you say that, yet your only material for comebacks are criticizing my comebacks."

"You're literally doing the same thing."

"And? You were the type of person to support 'doing the same thing', Mr. 'I hate minorities'."

"Wow, bringing up misunderstandings in the past as your pantry to where you get all your insult ingredients from? I never thought I could think even lower of you."

"So much for **me** directing statements back at **you**. Please tell me, what did you just do?"

"That was my intention," Varus growled. "Poking fun at your terrible comebacks is a hobby many people should consider bringing up."

"Yeah, your comebacks still seem to be criticizing my comebacks."

"This is literally going in circles! We're not going to make any progress in this conversation!"

"You say that as if you were intending on having the conversation go somewhere. Keep in mind that whenever you're involved in a conversation, things don't go anywhere thanks to your narrow-minded, narcissistic-"

"Look, just because you're doing God-knows-what in the medical field, probably psychology so you can figure out how to cure your own retardation, doesn't mean you're qualified to diagnose me with that. And you will never be that competent-"

"I don't need a certification to observe that. I'm pretty sure everyone else does, too."

"Listen, Raka, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I-"

"VARUS! THERE YOU ARE!" Hearing Aatrox's voice, Varus turned away from Soraka and spotted his brother approaching him, with loads of meat packages in his arms.

"Wow, forcing your brother to shop the raw stuff for you? Perfectly displays your delusional mindset of 'I'm the best'," Soraka snapped.

Ignoring her, Varus told his brother, "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was, actually. You go around finish finding the healthy list or something? Wait, Soraka?"

"Oh, Aatrox, hey." Soraka waved at Varus's brother. After all, she only had problems with one of the three Darkin brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Aatrox asked. "You have college around here?"

"Uhh, yeah, actually. Starting in a week."

"WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO RUNETERRA-" Varus began.

"Oh, I'm totally going there," Soraka interrupted. "They were impressed by the research I did this summer and decided to repeal their declination of my old application, and accept me. Why, you mad?"

"You fucking kidding me?!" Varus cried out. "Why can't I get away from you?!"

"Trust me, being in the same college with you for four years or more isn't exactly want I would want for a birthday present, either. And I'm sure your brother agrees."

"Uhhh..." Aatrox grinned sheepishly. "I'm going to stay out of this conversation."

Soraka shot Varus an evil grin. "Why so mad? You jealous that your own research can't get you a spot at the number one university?"

"At least I could get admitted initially, unlike you," Varus shot back.

"But so could your brothers...whom you always put down every chance you get-"

"Wait, Varus, how does she know all of this?" Aatrox eyed his brother weirdly.

"Uhh...LET'S GO FINISH SHOPPING, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS BITCH'S FACE NO MORE!" Finishing his sentence, Varus started pushing the cart off into another direction, away from Soraka.

Aatrox looked at the girl. "No idea what's gotten into him, but...see you around, I guess?"

Soraka nodded and gave him a smile. "See you around." She turned around and started walking away, a loaf of bread and a hand of bananas in either of her hands.

Jogging to catch up with Varus, Aatrox asked, "What has gotten into you, dude?"

"Nothing. Just seeing shitty people like her ruin my day," Varus growled.

Aatrox smirked. "I see why people ship it."

"What the hell, dude? You witnessed it yourself. We literally hate each other."

"There's a thin line between love and hate, brother."

"Your use of cliche statements makes me want to commit suicide."

"Hey, we're in a public place!"

"Oh shit, wait, yeah, you're right." Varus's face reddened. Now he was the one screaming weird things out loud.

"Soo..." Aatrox closed his eyes and smirked. "How long have you two been dating?"

Varus felt his ears burning. "We've dating a total of -4 years."

"Ahh, but there is no such thing as negative time-"

"You don't know that."

"But still, I'm going to consider time to be a magnitude sort of thing, so...wow! High school sweetheart confirmed!"

"Fuck you, dude. Fuck you."

"Perhaps you should stop reacting so much to Soraka, and maybe I'll consider stopping."

"But you won't stop."

"Fine. Don't make any comments about Kayle, and I won't make any comments about Soraka."

Varus grinned at him. "So you admit you like her?"

"Jeez, what's wrong with a celebrity crush! At least I don't pretend to hate my crush!"

"I don't have a crush on her. And in the 0.01 (the 0 before the one has a bar notation over it) percent chance that there's an alternate universe where I actually harbor romantic feelings for her (ughh, the thought is DISGUSTING), at least I would be able to talk to her."

"So is that random universe this one?"

"Yeah, fuck you, no deal on the teasing shit."

Aatrox sighed and shook his head. "Anyway...let's forget about Soraka, I guess."

"Yeah, fuck Raka."

"Wait, you call her Raka?"

Varus froze. _Oh, shit._

Slowly looking up at his brother, Varus saw a big grin on Aatrox's face.

"Shipping it."

"...enough about that shit, why don't we...start on the unhealthy list? I just finished the rest of the healthy list."

"Well, what's on the unhealthy list? Fuck that. How LONG is the unhealthy list?"

"Uhh..." Varus glanced at his phone. "Even though we've finished the healthy list, we're still only 5% done with our shopping."

"Oh, God."

* * *

**Huh, it's TOTALLY not my shopping list that's like that or anything...**

**Anyway, another chapter done, another character brought in. I honestly don't know how many characters I'll have, but as long as I want to write this story, more and more champions are going to show up.**

**In terms of the romantic aspects of this story, I feel like it's going a little too fast-paced for my liking. The hints I'm throwing out are wayy too obvious. I'm definitely going to slow things down, as the Darkin bros haven't even gone to their first day of college yet.**

**But...yeah, I have a variety of stuff planned for this story. Planning on having multiple arcs centering around each of the Darkin, as well as shit like going to concerts, going to hang out with friends, and going on adventures that you would expect from a typical love comedy.**

**I'm saying "comedy" with the hopes that you thought this story was funny at at least one point in this story.**

**Most of the humor probably comes from the rather snarky conversations that occur between characters, I feel. Speaking of which, at times I feel like the banter is getting too overboard. Let me know if it's no longer funny, and I can cut it down. My angsty mind needs some re-directing, after all. Cuz some of the stuff my characters are saying are REALLY not nice things at all, and I can't really imagine actual humans exchanging words as harsh as these. Well, I do engage in similar conversations, but to a much smaller degree, that is.**

**Also, if you think the characters are too OOC, I'm totally with you on that one. I didn't write this story with the intention of talking about college kids who are serial killers who want blood. No, they don't want blood, they want good grades.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and feedback are appreciated, as always. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Tangents, Tangents, and More Tangents

**And...we're back with another chapter. Life busy as always. **

**What else is new?**

**This chapter, I guess. Wow, I'm hilarious.**

**W****arning: this chapter has jokes that may not fare well with those who are easily offended (honestly, this is every chapter by now). Please understand that the characters sometimes have dark and twisted humor since...well, that's my way of incorporating the Darkins' villainous traits _(completely ignoring the fact that they're hella OOC)?_ Just beware.**

**Also: do you liek de anime? Cuz I weeb out a tiny bit in this chapter hehehe**

**On that happy note...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_What the hell is taking them so long..._

Rhaast paced back and forth in the living room, having nothing better to do. He already finished packing a lot of his stuff, and although he had a lot more to do, for some reason he felt like walking in circles and anticipating for the return of two family members was a better way to spend his time.

There was no doubt that the grocery shopping trip would take them a while. But almost three hours had passed, and he was beginning to lose his patience. Throwing his hands up in frustration, he was about to go to his room to set up his computer when he felt a vibration coming from his phone.

Taking it out of his pocket and looking at it, Rhaast sighed.

_We're coming home now. - Varus_

Mashing his fingers on his phone's keyboard, Rhaast typed back, _What the hell took you guys so long?_

_You do realize we had to get a lot of stuff, not to mention bring it out into the car? Also, we ran into some unwanted people._

Rhaast frowned. Unwanted people? He texted back, _What do you mean?_

V: _I mean that I ran into someone whose life is a very mistake on this planet. Her life is such a mistake that if I were to write a report on how every life that came into existence had a meaning and purpose, she would ruin the entire essay. What do you expect, she ruins everything._

R:_ Who the hell are you talking about?_

V:_ Look, I really don't want to talk about her, so, yeah._

R:_ I mean, okay then? You kind of brought her up._

V:_ Yeah, whatever. I was pissed that I wasted time fighting with her when I could've been looking for SPAM or something. Anyway, we're planning on having burgers tonight, so...I don't know. Just a heads up._

R:_ Burgers? For the three of us only? Did you even get a grill?_

V: _We're going to use the community pool in the area. Probably has a grill there. As for the three of us...what do you want to do, invite people?_

R:_ Well, to be fair, the sisters next door are offering to help us unpack, so giving them dinner is the least we could do._

V: _Good point. Other than that, there's really no one else to invite._

R: _I mean, we could always go out and meet more neighbors, but that's something that you suck ass at._

V: _Sadly, I cannot deny that conjecture. But I'm going to tell you this right now: I'm not inviting her._

R: _Who?_

V: _The bitch I was talking about earlier. In no way am I inviting her._

R: _Why would you even think about inviting her in the first place? Didn't you also say that you wanted to stop talking about her?_

V: _Yes, that's why I'm letting you know my final thoughts on her. She's a fucking bitch and should die. Her superiority complex makes me want to stab her with a fucking knife._

R: _...you're still talking about her..._

V: _Look man, let me rant. On top of that, fucking Raka is going to Runeterra U with us, so that's a bust. I don't want to drop out though, although I have a good reason to._

R: _Raka? You mean Soraka? Lmao, dude, you're still nonstop talking about her._

V: _Correction: shit-talking her. She deserves it, though._

R: _I mean, she's still fresh in your mind. Also, why you call her Raka?_

After he sent that text, he didn't get an instant reply back. Rhaast smirked as he imagined Varus struggling to compose a message that said something, even though in reality, it was the exact opposite.

V: _I was just too lazy to type Raka's full name in for a text. I'm not going to waste calories or bytes from my phone on typing her full name. Just think about what other uses I could do._

R: _You're already wasting quite a lot of calories and bytes just ranting about her, fyi._

V: _Shut the fuck up. Coming home now, don't want to text while driving._

Although Rhaast would've laughed his ass off, the second part of Varus' text threw him off and left him in an awkward position.

_There's no way he's driving home..._

* * *

"So why are we helping them unpack again? Just a question I need a satisfactory answer to." Kayle was sitting at the counter, flipping through her phone, while her sister was on the other side, washing the dishes.

"I mean, do you have a problem with it? Is there a problem with doing something out of the good will of your heart?"

"Calm down, Morg, I'm just curious. Also, there's no such thing as 'good will', sister. Every action you take is for some personal gain."

Morgana rolled her eyes as she turned off the sink faucet, and dried off a plate. "A bit cynical today, are we?"

"Correction: realistic. Give me any scenario where your bs 'good will' supposedly applies, and I'll shoot it down."

"School teacher bakes cookies and brings them to her kids."

"There are many places where the teacher could be trying to gain something for herself. Perhaps she likes baking, and decides to bake cookies for her students as an excuse to engage in one of her favorite hobbies. She might want to give the kids diabetes since she's jealous that she got stuck with such a shitty job, and she wants to take her revenge out on those successful families who could actually afford children. She could want a promotion of some sort, which definitely could be achieved with a reputation boost among the students, which would carry over to the staff-"

Morgana "accidentally" dropped a fork into the sink, making a loud noise and causing Kayle to stop.

"Yikes. That's all I have to say. Your ideology that 'something bad is always happening' is a good explanation of why all your boyfriends left you."

Kayle scoffed. "They left me because they got what they wanted: fame, money, sex-"

"Whoa whoa! We don't go into that area!"

"What's wrong, Morg? Too innocent for _dirty talk?_"

"I was a sorority girl, Kayle. Have you forgotten? On top of that, the boys' dorms back at the old college were quite nice-"

"Just an excuse to get into the pants of those poor virgin freshmen, huh?"

Morgana shrugged. "I mean, there's no denying that. But still, if you were in my position, you would do the same thing?"

"Oh honey, they would come crawling to me. I wouldn't have to make my way to their dorm." Kayle spread her arms out, as if they were angel wings. "After all, I am Kayle of _Pentakill._"

Her sister rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure how many prestige points you would earn from that. Some of them would probably find you a little high on the ego level."

"Oh please, if I don't have the confidence of a celebrity, I'm not fit out to be one."

"Sounds like an excuse for being an egotistical bitch."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Morg. Why so mad, huh? Afraid I'll snatch your prey from your own nest?"

"What?!" Morgana gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?!"

"Sounding a little defensive there, Sister. Are you worried that-"

"Okay, can you explain what you're talking about?" The purple-haired girl looked extremely flustered. "I'm...not kidding...what are you talking about?"

Kayle smirked. "Your blushing state serves as clear evidence that you know the answer to your own question."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She set the last dried plate in the dish rack, then made her way to her room. "I'm going to go change."

As she left the kitchen, Kayle chuckled.

_It's going to be fun to play around with her...and him too..._

* * *

"What the hell is playlist?"

"My 'anime op' one, dude." Aatrox shook his head as he gripped the steering wheel with his hands. "The fact that I can't find a _Pentakill_ station makes me not want to listen to _Pentakill._"

"Oh, really?" Varus nudged him on the shoulder. "Why is that? Expectations on Kayle were let down?"

"What? No! That has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh really?" Varus smirked. "Seem a little defensive."

"You're one to talk. Want me to bring up your girlfriend again?"

"While I currently do not have one, I fail to see how that would make me react in a defensive demeanor."

"Oh really? Why don't you give me Soraka's number and-"

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Aatrox chuckled as he checked his rearview mirror, while making a turn. "Case in point."

"For your information, that bitch is not my girlfriend, in ANY OF THE INFINITE AMOUNT OF UNIVERSES THAT EXIST!"

"I mean..." Aatrox shrugged. "Still was able to make you defensive."

"So?! The subject at hand was to cause someone to act defensive if they brought up a...girl...EVEN SO! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! If I would ever have standards for a girlfriend, she would be the polar opposite! Her obsession with the large chemical conentrations of potassium in bananas is enough of a turn-off for me!"

"So you like watching her eat bananas? Perhaps you're willing to take it a step up or something..."

"You're a fucking disgusting pervert, Aatrox."

"What is this, some anime, where I'm a dense main character? You've got better insults than that, Varus. Perhaps having Soraka on your mind is interfering with your normal personality. Although I would say that's a good thing, since your normal personality is absolute shit-"

"I don't understand why just listening to anime openings suddenly makes you develop notions that I'm portraying you as the protagonist in an anime, BUT...fuck off with this Raka, shit, I'm not going to-"

"Wow, even have a nickname for her? Ship it. It's like when two tsunderes meet one another..."

"Actually shut the fuck up!" Varus sounded like he'd just been shot through the chest with an arrow.

Aatrox smirked. "Telling me to shut my mouth because you're too afraid of being exposed? Wow, typical behavior expected from a tsundere, denying that they are in love. What's next, you going to come up to me, ears red, and be all 'I don't like her you baka?'"

"I don't care that you're driving right now. I will literally punch you-"

"Wow, your inner tsundere side is really showing now!"

Varus let out a loud cry of frustration and punched the grocery bag he had in his hands, causing something to explode in his face. "ACK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

Aatrox glanced at Varus really quick, then returned his eyes to the road. "Hmm, looks like some white substance exploded in your face. Perhaps you punched a milk carton or something? Good reenactment of a scene with Soraka, although I would expect her to be the one all covered-"

"For a virgin, you sure seem to make a lot of sex jokes," Varus snapped.

"I mean, that should be normal behavior, right? All we virgins horny as fuck until we are satisfied." Aatrox scoffed. "As for some prudish asshole like you, who knows."

"PRUDISH ASSHOLE?! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Oh, what are you? Some perverted asshole, then? Give me Soraka's number so I can ask her."

"NO! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! GIVING YOU HER NUMBER IS THE LAST THING I WOULD-...why are you giving me that look?" There was a hint of fear in Varus's voice.

"...so it appears you have her number..." Aatrox's smirk was ever present on his face. "Isn't that useful information for my brain to acquire."

Varus was too lost in an "OH NO!" trance to blast out a retort that his brother's brain didn't exist. "..."

Aatrox smirked. He had won. "Silent. As you should be."

"You do realize I possess the capability to go up to Kayle's door and tell her that you're a fan of BDSM and that you fantasize her making you her slave, right?"

"Your sentiment is false, because I merely mentioned that I didn't mind engaging in intimate activities with her. You also realize I can do the same with Soraka?"

"I have never mentioned interacting with Rak...Soraka in any way other than wanting to eviscerate her."

"By saying 'ravage' her, many people could perceive that as what you were making fun of about my statement with Kayle."

"You fucking know what I mean, don't play stupid. Although I do agree that your brain's existence is close to zero, I gotta admit that you-"

"Wow, having to contradict statements you made in the past? Perhaps the next one you have to correct is 'I hate Soraka'."

"I will never take back the words that I hate Raka...Soraka...that bitch."

"Wow, you still call her Raka? It's like permanently engraved in your brain or something?"

Varus decided that the most optimal decision to make in the current situation he was in was to pull out his earbuds and drown out his brother's teasing.

* * *

_Keyboard goes into that USB...mouse goes right next to it..._

Rhaast glanced at his phone for his cheat sheet on where he plugged things in for his computer. Well, he could always just do it over again, but he liked to stay consistent, so he took notes on where everything went in his original setup.

Taking out his mousepad and flattening it, he set it on his desk, then set his mouse on it. Making sure the mouse wire wasn't victim to any tension or interference by foreign objects, Rhaast turned his focus to his keyboard. He had cleaned it back at home (like, home home, where he grew up), so it was nice and tidy. Snaking it to the USB input adjacent to that of the mouse, Rhaast plugged it in first try.

Because being able to plug in a USB cord first try was definitely something to brag about...

Chuckling to himself, Rhaast unpacked his two monitors, then spent record time setting them up, but only connecting one to the computer via HDMI cable. Once that was finished, he unpacked two more boxes and reassembled his chair, then sat down and loaded up his computer.

After setting up everything and connecting his second monitor, he opened up a random tab and was about to open up an illegal movie pirating website when he heard the garage open.

_Holy shit...they're finally home..._

Stretching his arms with a quick yawn, Rhaast got out of his seat and headed to the garage door. Cracking his knuckles and twisting the knob, he peered into the garage to see Aatrox pulling in, Varus in the passenger seat.

Walking out, Rhaast tugged on the door to the driver's seat, but was unsuccessful to open it.

_Oh wait, it's locked._

Rhaast slapped himself internally. He just made himself look like an idiot in front of his own brothers out of all people. And for the Darkin, that was something you wanted to avoid doing.

"What are you doing?" Aatrox questioned as he opened the door. "Did you really think I would have the doors be unlocked while driving?"

_Sigh...I knew it..._

"Uhh, yeah. It uhh...it crossed my mind, I guess." Rhaast chuckled nervously. "Happens, right?"

"Nope. Although those things happen quite often with you," Varus pointed out as he walked over from the other side of the car to them. "Pretty sure we could classify them as 'common' now, if we're talking about you."

"Oh shut up and go stick your mouth back in Soraka's ass."

"WHAT?!"

Rhaast smirked as he brought his brother to his breaking point. "You heard me. Would you like me to enunciate some more?"

"Oh yes," Aatrox snickered. "I think Varus's social intelligence levels are too low to-"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and go eat Kayle's ass, Aatrox?" Varus snapped.

"Oh HELL NO, THAT'S WAY TOO FAR! I'M NOT GOING TO GO UP TO KAYLE AND BE ALL, 'YO CAN I HAVE SOME OF THAT ASS-'"

"What?"

Hearing that feminine voice, all three brothers froze. One by one, they turned to the outside of their garage, where they saw their two neighbors standing there.

_Oh, shit._

"Uhhh..." Aatrox exchanged glances with Varus and Rhaast. Although they scored rather high on the socially inept quizzes they took on Buzzfeed during study hall periods, they still recognized a bad public situation when there was one.

Kayle cocked her eyebrow. "Did I hear something about you-" She pointed a finger at the tallest of the Darkin. "-eating my ass?"

Morgana, seemingly trying her best to not look at the Darkin brothers and would rather stare at the ground, moved her gaze to her sister. "What?!"

"Wait, what?! No!" Aatrox shouted. "It's not what you think!"

The _Pentakill_ star snickered. "It's honestly fine to admit it, bud. Trust me, I've gotten much creepier texts and emails in my life."

"B-b-but I...I don't want to do that!" He felt his face getting red. "I've never wanted to do anything indecent to you!"

"So far you haven't, but in the future...?" Kayle raised her eyebrows.

Aatrox sighed and stared down at the ground. "...I don't even know what's going on here anymore..."

"A simple yes or no would do, you know..." Varus smirked and elbowed his brother. "Will you ever want to eat her-"

"NO!" Aatrox screamed out, causing everyone to jump. "YOU'RE WAY OF OUT MY LEAGUE, KAYLE!"

"I think I decide who I get to date, regardless of a 'league' status," Kayle giggled. "And you are-"

"Okay, enough with the irrelevant information," Morgana broke in rather rapidly. "So...what do you guys need help with?"

"Uhh..." Varus exchanged glances with Rhaast. "Well...we were actually planning on...unloading the groceries we bought first..."

"Okay." Kayle stepped forward into her garage, followed by her sister, who looked much more anxious for some reason. The two of them passed by Aatrox, who was still looking at the ground, lost in his thoughts. While Kayle brushed past him like it was no big deal, Morgana took an awkward maneuver to avoid touching him.

"So...let's see what you got-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kayle sounded outraged as she stared into the open trunk of the car. "WHAT TYPE OF GROCERIES ARE THESE?!"

In front of her was a wall of boxes of instant noodles. Morgana snorted and stifled a laugh, as the Darkin brothers looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean? That's just covering everything else," Varus told Kayle. "It's more of our emergency food, although Aatrox has the capabilities of making quite flavorful noodle soups from them..." He nudged him on the shoulder.

"You can make good noodle soup?" Morgana shyly asked Aatrox, who slapped his forehead.

"No. Varus is just poking fun at me, because I got kicked out of a ramen restaurant one time for accusing them of using the flavor packs you find in normal instant ramen. Apparently there are differences, but I just don't notice them."

"It's because you don't eat enough instant noodles to see the difference, Aatrox," Varus snapped. "Why don't you try eating them as a three-course meal for an entire week, and go back to the ramen restaurant and see how it is?"

Aatrox snorted. "That's too much. Only lunch and dinner. That's the only acceptable option for me."

"How weak..." Varus taunted.

"Look, you didn't look so well after that week where you pulled that off, alright? Pretty sure Dad thought you were going to get some sort of disease instantly from all that MSG you ingested!"

"To be fair, I only ate them three times a day for seven days straight because those were AP exams week! If you're taking eight of them in your sophomore year, you'd expect-"

"What the hell?!" Kayle shouted. "Eight exams in sophomore year?"

Varus nodded. "I was the only one out of all three of us to do it. My average score? 4.5."

"Huh? I would've expected at least a 4.75+ average or something." Kayle scratched her head. "You pulled off equal numbers of 4s and 5s?"

Rhaast snickered. "He got a 1 on the AP Language essay because one of the prompts was to write about something you believe is pointless and why it's pointless, and he wrote about-"

"I..." Varus stifled a laugh. "I wrote about how pointless it was to write an essay on something that was pointless, my main premise being that if you believed something was pointless, why bother to even write an essay about it, and due to the fact that I found the essay about writing about something pointless was pointless, I developed the notion that it was not worth my time to-"

"Okay, I now see why you got a 1."

Varus shrugged. "Who knows. I mean, I did start writing in curse words and pretty fiery statements as I got deeper into the essay...and at that point, I realized that I was getting more passionate about the essay, and therefore it wouldn't be pointless anymore, so I started talking about how I didn't find it pointless and...well, there you have it."

Kayle and Morgana looked at each other. Was this guy too big-brained for even the AP exam graders?

"That wasn't the only essay Varus wrote," Aatrox broke in, sighing. "One of the other prompts was a rhetorical precis on an article that talked about video games causing violence, and his hook sentence was that school shooters were FPS gamers who just wanted to practice in the real world, as opposed to a virtual world."

"Hey, that was a joke," Varus growled. "It's not my fault people are so sensitive nowadays."

"You're being way too insensitive, dude. Do you have no shame at all?"

"Wait, you actually wrote that?" Kayle sounded rather spooked.

"Uhh, yeah. That's probably the most fucked-up thing I've written in my essays. And that says a lot."

"You've written worse...?"

Rhaast chuckled. "Don't get him started on the first essay, where he was supposed to develop a claim using all those sources, and..."

"What did he do..." Morgana sighed.

"...he wrote an essay on how shitty all the provided sources were, and made up seven sources himself, and wrote an entire new essay off those seven sources he created."

"I sincerely feel bad for the person who had to grade his exam," Aatrox stated.

Kayle eyed Varus weirdly. "Okay...so you pull out you inner douchebag when it comes to writing...but how did you do so well on your college essays that even Runeterra University accepted you?"

"Oh, I just pretended to sound like some intelligent, gifted, humble person. I mean, I possess all those traits in real life, but the amount of charisma I was able to transfer into those essays was just-"

Rhaast slammed his fist into Varus's chest, causing him to double over in pain.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, RHAAST?!"

"Sorry about my brother's narcissistic personality," Rhaast muttered. "I can go tie him up and leave him in his room if you guys want."

"Now that's borderline...uhhh..." Morgana blushed. "Never mind..."

Aatrox gave her strange look. "What were you going to even say?"

"...you don't need to know..."

Kayle chuckled. "It's something that's part of her wildest fantasies...and I think you are a part of-"

"Kayle!" Morgana hissed, elbowing her in the shoulder.

"Ow! Was kidding!"

Aatrox raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, you don't need to know..." Morgana told him in a quiet voice.

"I mean, there's a lot of stuff that one of the three of us could say, 'You don't need to know.' For example, you don't need to know that we all share the same favorite anime-"

"AATROX!" Varus and Rhaast shouted out at the same time, slapping him on either of his cheeks.

"How the hell do you three agree on a favorite anime? You guys don't seem to ever agree on anything," Kayle told them.

Rhaast sighed. "Why did you have to bring this up, Aatrox..."

"Uhh...I was trying to make a social connection through similar interests-"

"I don't watch anime," Kayle interrupted him. She then pointed at her sister. "She does."

Morgana, who was dozing off, suddenly popped back awake. "Huh, what?"

"Morg, start weebing out with your fellow-"

"Hey! Just because I watch sometimes, doesn't mean I-"

"Sometimes?!" Kayle snorted. "More like every chance you get! How many times have you watched _Death Note_ by now?"

"SHUT UP!" Morgana hissed. She then turned to the brothers. "Uhh...what's all three of your favorite anime...?"

Aatrox glanced at Rhaast. "Should we tell her?"

Rhaast shrugged, then turned his gaze to Varus. "What do you think?"

Varus sighed and shook his head. "Aatrox already exposed us as weebs, so we'd might as well."

"Err..." Aatrox scratched the back of his head. "_Parasyte._"

"Really?" Morgana frowned. "Why do all three of you have that at #1 on your list?"

"Well, the concept of taking control of one's body, then still being to use incredible powers is pretty cool." Aatrox smirked. "Sometimes, I imagine that I'm some parasite in an alternate universe that possesses a human body and then wreaks havoc on lands."

"That is one fucked up fantasy," Kayle stated. "Can't say that some of the fantasies I have in my own mind are any better, though."

"Yeah, as fucked up as that sounds, we kind of share the same thing," Varus sighed. "As much as I hate to admit sharing a trait with these two bozos as brothers..."

"Fuck you too, Varus," Rhaast growled.

"That's gay. I'm not gay."

"Why, because you're dating Soraka?"

"NOO! I'M NOT GAY BECAUSE I FEEL NO SEXUAL ATTRACTION TOWARDS MY OWN GENDER!"

"Wait, Soraka?" Morgana sounded surprised.

Rhaast and Varus stopped arguing.

"Do you know her?" Varus asked.

"Soraka...she and I used to work at the same bakery..." Morgana began. "Pantheon's Pastries. I kind of had to drop out since classes are starting up soon, and I'm pretty sure she had to as well."

"Pfft, working a low-end job at a shitty bakery," Varus scoffed. "Not that I expected more of her."

"Gee, thanks..." Morgana muttered.

"What the hell, Varus," Aatrox slapped him across the face. "Fucking asshole."

"I was referring to Raka, not her!"

"Well, Morgana had the same job as her, too? And Raka?" Aatrox gave his brother a shit-eating grin. "That's ship-worthy material."

"Oh, I'm going to murder your ass!" Varus screamed out as he charged headfirst into his taller brother's chest.

Kayle gave Morgana an unamused look. "Do we really want to help them?" she whispered.

Morgana shrugged. "We've literally got nothing else to do."

"But Varus just roasted the fuck out of you..."

"Like I get any different treatment from you every day!"

"Okay...you got a point there...GUYS!"

Upon hearing Kayle's raised voice, Aatrox froze. Varus, seeing that his brother stopped fighting back, stared in the direction of the sisters.

Kayle sighed and shook her head. "Okay look. Morg and are here to help, so a little cooperation would be appreciated."

"Oh, of course, apologies," Aatrox dipped his head. On the inside, he was burning with embarrassment. Being scolded by his celebrity crush was definitely not something on his to-do list.

"So why don't we just start with taking in the groceries? We can save the chit-chat for later, because it seem like you guys make a conversation out of every little comment."

"Oh yes, that sounds pretty accurate." Rhaast nodded frantically. "One time the three of us argued for over an hour about which of the three of us would hypothetically be the best at practicing conversion therapy after one of our male friends said hi to us."

"What?!" Morgana looked as if she'd just seen the worst movie of her life. "And how did that occur, may I ask?"

"Morg-" Kayle began, but it was too late.

"Well, you see..." Aatrox chuckled a bit. "This friend name Ezreal said hi to us, then Varus said hi back while Rhaast and I just waved, and we singled him out for being the one saying 'hi' to him."

"Dumbest argument ever," Varus muttered, clutching his stomach, right on the spot where Rhaast slugged him. "I don't see how being the only one vocally responding to a male friend's greeting was gay."

Kayle rolled her eyes as the three brothers began arguing with one another over the details of what happened. Morgana sighed and tried to hide her smile.

"Morg...this one is your fault."

"Not going to deny that one."

The Darkin brothers, oblivious to the sisters' conversations, continued to argue with one another.

"Why don't you write an essay on how conversion therapy is ineffective? You seem to know so much about gays, that-"

"When did I ever say that?! Stop being gay and-"

"Why are you suddenly assuming my sexuality (which is definitely not homosexual) when I'm about to-"

"Not that definition, you dumbfuck! The colloquial definition of gay!"

"Well, it's not a good time to use 'gay' with that connotation while we're having an argument that involves the literal definition of the word-"

"You both are actually so gay. Can't we just all-"

"NOW YOU'RE DOING IT!"

"GUYS!" Kayle shouted at the top of her lungs. The Darkin brothers stopped arguing and turned to her.

"Do you need help, or should we just leave?" She asked, taking on an ominous tone.

Aatrox's face, realizing what a fool he was of making himself in front of his celebrity crush, flushed. "...sorry..."

Rhaast and Varus just stared down, not making any eye contact.

"Alright." Kayle's voice turned back to normal. "Morg, why don't you help one of them unpack their stuff inside while I bring groceries and stuff in with the other two?"

Her sister nodded. "Sure, I guess."

"Uhh, which one of us?" Aatrox asked nervously. He was secretly hoping that Rhaast and Varus would both ignore Kayle and go inside, so he and the _Pentakill_ singer could be alone and bring in stuff together,...

_Okay, that sounds fucking wrong._

Kayle flashed him a smile. "Why, you, of course."

"WHAT?!" Aatrox and Morgana blurted out at the same time.

Chuckling, Varus nudged Rhaast on the shoulder. "Oh, she knows...she knows...dude...this is the best..."

Rhaast snickered. "Couldn't ask for anything more perfect."

Slowly walking inside, Aatrox stared down at the carpet. He could almost taste the disappointment in his mouth.

_Welp, guess I'll have to wait for another opportunity. I don't think I left a good impression today, though..._

While Aatrox was lost in his thoughts about Kayle, he was oblivious to her sister, who was following behind him, and trying her hardest to hide her blushing face from sight.

Back in the garage, Kayle sighed. "Alright, let's look at what's behind this wall of instant noodles..." Grabbing the boxes and handing them to Rhaast and Varus, she peered further into the trunk.

What she saw was not something that made her happier. "Are you serious?!"

"What? We needed to buy equal quantities of SPAM so we would have meat in our instant noodles!" Varus exclaimed. "What's so bad about that? We even put egg in there too!"

Kayle rolled her eyes. "And is egg the only 'healthy' thing you guys bought?"

"No, we bought some vegetables."

"Like which ones?"

"Lettuce, tomato, onions..."

"And what are these for?" Kayle asked, although she already had an idea of what the answer was going to be.

"Burgers, of course!" Rhaast broke in. "What, you don't have any of those in the burgers you eat?"

Kayle groaned. Going through these groceries was going to bring her a lot of physical pain...

* * *

**Goddammit, things are moving so fast-paced, it's so unrealistic. I always say I'm going to slow things down, but who knows if I'll follow through with that.**

**My plan for this story is after they settle and start up school, I'm going to split things up into arcs. Each arc is going to focus on one of the three of the Darkin, and centers around their daily interactions and life experiences. The other brothers will be there, but their presence will be not as important.**

**The first arc is most likely going to be Varus, and then...well, you probably can already tell what Aatrox's arc is going to be about. Although Rhaast may not get too much of the spotlight right now, don't worry, because I have a pretty special arc planned for him.**

**But yeah, I'm actually getting a little excited, seeing where this is headed. Always wanted to write a cringy college life story, and in my opinion, this fits that category xD**

**As always, feedback is appreciated, and thank you for reading!**


	5. Coincidences That Only Exist in Rom-Coms

**...whoa, this story isn't dead!**

**I just realized...five chapters in, and they still haven't even started school, much less attended an orientation.**

**Things are definitely going way too slow. ****Funny, since the relationships in this story are developing way too fast. Goddammit, it's hard to write a story that balances all these elements perfectly. I'm sorry, guys ;-;**

**Oh well, I'm probably going to start writing chapters with them in the university soon. I mean, that was the main point of the story, right? xD**

**At least there I can boost the plot forward...**

* * *

"My room's this way," Aatrox said as he walked through the garage doorway and into the kitchen of the condo.

Morgana hummed and nodded in response, looking around the inside of her neighbors' condo. It was pretty bare, but she honestly wasn't surprised. They literally moved in last night, for crying out loud. What did she expect, some million dollar model home, or some vacation condo that was top notch? Fixing her gaze forward, Morgana noticed that Aatrox had stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her.

With his gaze fixed on her, Morgana felt heat rising to her cheeks. "S-s-something wrong?" She managed to get out. For some reason, just him staring at her interfered with her ability to speak. And it wasn't like she was a stupid idiot who didn't know how to speak English, either. What the hell was that about?

Aatrox frowned. "Uhh...I think that's something I should be asking you? Why do you look so embarrassed?"

"I, uhhh...asked you first..." Her voice trailed off. _What type of response is that,_ Morgana thought.

Aatrox sighed, getting flashbacks of arguments with Varus. Well, they weren't really flashbacks, considering they happened every minute, but that was besides the point. "You're really going to pull that card? Fine...just seeing if there's any resemblance between you and Kayle, since you two are sisters and all. I gotta admit, don't see any."

"Wow, thanks..." Morgana muttered. For some reason, his remark hurt more than it should have. "Considering you are reduced to a blubbering mess upon laying eyes on her, I'm developing the notion that you're inadvertently calling me ugly."

"Wait, no!" Aatrox shook his hands in front of himself. "That's not what I meant at all! I mean...you're pretty too, but like..." He couldn't even find the words. Slapping himself, he murmured, "You're attractive, in a uhh...hot way? While Kayle gives off more of a charismatic...holy shit, what am I saying..."

Aatrox felt his face jump in temperature, and he covered it with his hands. What was he even saying? "You also...look...good..." He managed to get out in a weak voice. Still hiding his face under his hands, he waited for her to react in a way that would humiliate him even further.

It wasn't like Morgana was in any state to reply. She found herself turning away and placing her arms on the counter for support. His compliment had hit her rather hard, and she had to take deep breaths while praying that the redness would vanish off her face sooner.

Noticing her acting rather weirdly, Aatrox found himself returning to a normal state, out of concern for her. He asked, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's just...need to take a breather for a bit...hold on..." Morgana continued to take deep breaths, avoiding eye contact with the Darkin._ C'mon Morg...get a freakin' hold of yourself..._

"Wait, what?" Aatrox was confused. "Why? Is the air in here hazardous to you or something? Cuz you seemed fine minutes ago..."

"No...it's just...don't ask..."

"Are you sure? If there's something wrong, I definitely need to fix it...or at least try to..."

_God, you're rather clueless, aren't you, _she thought. "No...I'll...I'll definitely recover soon..."

"Um, alright?" Aatrox cocked an eyebrow. "Sure hope you feel better. You look much prettier when you're not arbitrarily suffocating," he teased.

That only amplified Morgana's "suffocation". Her breaths became louder and faster.

"Whoa whoa, you okay there?" Aatrox held out his arms and walked forward, approaching her slowly. "I can get Kayle to switch with you if being inside here is detrimental to your-"

She held out her hand and waved it in front of him, warding him off. "Nonono, I'll be fine, no need for me to switch with her...uhh, just...give me a moment..."

"Alright..."

Morgana had to admit, Aatrox was definitely not helping calm the situation at hand right now. Why? Well, he was just staring blankly at her, and there was no way she could return to a normal breathing state if his eyes were glued to her.

_God...he's just like some dense anime protagonist, huh?_

"Are you good yet?"

"...no..."

Aatrox rolled his eyes. "Okay, look, by now, I've developed the conjecture that swapping positions with your sister would be most optimal, considering you seem to lose the ability to breathe normally inside of her. I don't think we smell THAT bad, but who knows. Perhaps Kayle will-"

"Alright, alright, I'm better now!" Morgana exclaimed, turning around and swinging her arm aimlessly. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't notice that her arm was swinging right at Aatrox...

_BAM!_

Immediately stunned by the impact from her arm, Aatrox crumpled to the ground, slamming his head against the carpet. Good thing it was him, since his brothers were so physically weak that they would get knocked out cold if they were in his position.

Hearing the sound of the collision, Morgana opened her eyes. Upon seeing the situation at hand, she wanted to shut them once more.

"OW! FUCK!" Aatrox cried out. Even though he received harder blows in his life, that one had caught him offguard. Blows that he wasn't anticipating always hurt more. That's why this one felt more painful than the ones Varus threw at him whenever he tried calling Soraka using his phone, even though his brother definitely used 10 times the force on him.

Seeing him on the ground with a pained expression on his face, Morgana immediately felt guilt and panic flooding into her.

_Why do I feel panicky...oh whatever, that doesn't matter right now!_

"M-my bad..." She stammered. "You...you okay?"

"Hard to tell..." Aatrox groaned in reply, rubbing his head. "Jeez, you got some force with your arms there, girl!"

Morgana used all her willpower to stop herself from blushing. Walking up to him, she leaned down and held out a shaking hand. "Here...l-l-let me help you up..."

"Oh, thanks..." Aatrox reached up and grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

Or at least tried to.

Morgana yelped as his heavy weight caught her offguard. Not being able to counteract the massive gravitational force from Aatrox's body, she found herself crumpling to the ground. Closing her eyes out of instinct, she felt herself land on something that wasn't hard like the carpet, but wasn't really soft either. Hearing a grunt as she landed on whatever surface she landed on, she opened her eyes and stared down.

Stared down right into Aatrox's pair of eyes, which were staring up right back at her.

_Shit! I landed on top of...Oh God..._

When their faces met, Morgana immediately felt her face turn red. Letting out a squeak, she leapt off of him, backing up against the counter.

Aatrox felt his own face heating up as well. "That was sure...awkward..." He said.

"S-s-sorry..." She managed to get out. Aatrox had to admit, seeing her in such a flustered state was kind of...cute...

Shaking his head to remove all those foreign thoughts, he stretched his arms out. "Uhh, let's just pretend that didn't happen, okay?"

"Fine with me..." Morgana's voice was on the verge of a whisper now. Aatrox sighed and shook his head. There was no doubt that Kayle would be more suited to help him right now...after all, her sister seemed to be rather shy and hard to cooperate with. Was he seriously that intimidating? It's not like he had done anything to her, after all.

_Whatever. It's not like she likes me or anything. We haven't even known each other for one fucking day._

Assuming that she wasn't going to attempt to help him back up again, he climbed to his feet and gestured towards his room. "Uhh, this way, I guess."

"Wait a minute..." Morgana breathed. "I need to...take a breather again..." Turning around, she leaned on the counter and proceeded to breathe in and out.

"Again?!" Aatrox let out a big sigh. "Perhaps I'll go ask Kayle to switch you, because at this rate, we're definitely not going to get anything done-"

"I'm FINE NOW!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing Aatrox's heart to skip a beat. She darted right past him, making a beeline for his room.

"Jeez!" Aatrox whispered to himself. Shaking his head, he walked in after her. He honestly had no idea if they were going to be able to get anything done.

He couldn't help but wonder how things were going to play out, though. After all, this was his first time alone in a room with a girl-

_What am I thinking?!_

Slapping himself hard across the face, Aatrox bit his tongue. He had to focus on the task at hand.

"Hmm, I guess we can start with my computer first," Aatrox told Morgana, who was standing very awkwardly in the corner of the room, and facing the wall. "Why are you standing in the corner for?"

"Uhh...n-no reason at all..." Morgana spoke out in a shy voice. Aatrox scratched his head. She wasn't like this when they first met...what the hell happened?

"I didn't give you a time-out or anything," He teased. "You can come out now...I'm not exactly in the position to punish you right now."

"W-w-what are you saying?" She stammered, blushing at his remark.

Aatrox raised an eyebrow. "I...don't have the authority to punish you? I'm not your dad or something. I mean, even you know that. It's not like you call me 'Daddy' or anything."

"Are y-y-you aware of what situation you are putting us both into?" She inquired, retracting her head into her shoulders and putting her hands on the sides of her head.

"Umm..." Aatrox thought about the last words he talked about, then realized what she meant.

_Oh, shit..._

Feeling his face heat up, he glanced shyly at her. "That...that wasn't my intention...sorry...for uhh...making things awkward..."

Seemingly getting better from seeing his weakened state, Morgana popped her head out of her shoulders then put her hands on her hips. "Apology accepted..." Her face was still red, which didn't help at all.

Taking a deep breath, Aatrox looked around the room. "So...let's get this started."

"G-g-get what started?"

"You know, uhh...unpack my stuff?" Aatrox eyed her weirdly. "What else were you thinking we would be doing?"

Morgana's face, which finally was back to normal, immediately turned red again. "N-n-nothing!"

"So...I'm not sure if I can trust you with my computer, but-"

"Didn't you just say we were starting with your computer?"

"I was referring to my setup as a whole. I can take care of the tower and monitors, you can start by taking out the mouse and keyboard in the box over there." He gestured towards the box next to himself.

Morgana nodded. "Alright." Walking forward, she opened the box, then took out the two items he just talked to her about. Hesitating, she looked up and stared at him, an apprehensive expression on her face. "Why are you watching me for?"

"I just need to make sure you're not doing anything wrong."

"I'm literally just taking two things out, how can things go wrong?"

Aatrox shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry. I mean, it's not like there's any harm in it, right? I don't have ill intentions when I stare at you, but if you feel uncomfortable doing so, then I can stop."

"Yes, please stop."

Rolling his eyes, Aatrox moved his gaze away. Kind of sucked, because, he had to admit, she was kind of hot if you took a good, long look at her. Then again, he wasn't a womanizing creep, and respected her feelings.

"You know...you don't need to just stand there. Am I the one helping you, or is it the other way around?" Morgana asked.

"Huh?" Turning his head to look at the purple-haired girl, Aatrox frowned. "Sorry, weren't you just standing around and doing nothing for the past few minutes?"

"W-w-well, look, I'd appreciate it if you helped me with helping you, by taking out your own stuff." Morgana looked a tiny bit flustered after his remark.

"Okay...I mean, I just need to think about some things for a bit."

"What? What things?" Morgana pouted. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"Why would I mess with you? Sorry, but occasionally I get feelings of 'I want to not do anything', and I'd like it if you respected that, because I'm pretty sure you get those feelings too, sometimes."

"Y-y-you don't know anything about me! How would you know that?"

Aatrox shrugged. "Doesn't almost everyone have that feeling, or something? I mean, usually I stop and open up an anime to watch, but-"

"If you feel that often, and resort to anime to get out of that, wouldn't you run out of anime to watch after awhile?"

"If it comes down to it, I rewatch."

Morgana sighed. "Okay...just this better not be me doing all the work here!"

Chuckling, Aatrox waved his hand in front of himself. "No no, I'll come and help in a bit. Just need to...stare off into space, and ponder nothing for a bit."

"Don't take long."

"Oh, doing nothing takes a long time."

"Then how am I supposed to know when you're going to be finished?"

"Just do something to break me out of my trance. Like, don't punch me or anything, just touch me or something."

Morgana's face flushed. "Y-y-you know, I'd feel uncomfortable doing that, so..."

"Oh well, then. Guess I'll be in my trance for who knows how long."

"Hey!" Morgana stamped her foot. "This isn't fair! I'm the one helping you here! D-d-do you just want me to walk out and go help one of your other brothers?"

Aatrox froze. _Wait, why am I freezing? What is this weird, foreign feeling inside of myself?_

Shaking his head frantically, he waved his hands in front of himself. "N-n-no, don't do that? You have to help me first, right?"

Seeing that now she had the upper hand, Morgana smirked. "I'm not sure...if you're going to help me, I might not do that, then..."

"Fine! Fine! I won't do nothing for a few hours then!" Aatrox walked over to another couple of boxes, which he ripped open.

Watching him, Morgana giggled. She didn't expect things to take a weird turn after a bit, but...who knows? Things were honestly unpredictable between the two of them. Turning around, then bending down to grab his keyboard, she gripped it tightly with both her hands. Despite him not watching her anymore, she still felt that it was proper to treat someone else's property with care. Setting the keyboard down on another box, then reaching in and taking the mouse out, Morgana placed it on top of his keyboard.

Glancing over, the purple-haired girl saw the other person in the room taking out a bunch of random clothes. Morgana couldn't help but watch intently as Aatrox pulled out his garments, ranging from weeb-cultured shirts to interesting "formal" suits.

Feeling her gaze, Aatrox stopped, then turned to look at her. "Why are you watching me now?"

"H-huh?" Realizing that she had been caught staring, Morgana immediately turned away. "Look, I...I guess I felt like doing nothing but staring off into space for awhile, and you just happened to be there..."

Rolling his eyes, Aatrox replied, "Look, that thing is a two way street. If I'm not doing nothing, you're not doing nothing either."

"To be fair, I don't even need to help you, I could always just walk out," Morgana pointed out.

"Then why don't you?" He asked. "I won't stop you. After all, we really haven't made progress here at all."

Morgana's facial expression completely changed. "W-w-whoa...chill, I have no intention of doing so."

Aatrox sighed. "Then please help out. Look, I admit that I was wrong to 'do nothing' and stare at you earlier, but...you were the one doing it right now, so...how about we both just stop and start actually getting to work?"

The purple-haired girl nodded frantically in reply. "Sure. Hey, what do you mean, start getting to work? I just took out your mouse and keyboard!"

Aatrox sighed and shook his head. "If that's the only thing you can tell me when I speak about progress, we're truly the most inefficient pair in the world."

Morgana's heart skipped a beat when he said the "pair" word, but she stopped herself from getting flustered. "Okay, then...let's make more progress, shall we?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past 15 or so minutes, you know."

"Oh, shut up..." Turning away with a huff, Morgana started opening and unloading more boxes.

Chuckling to himself, Aatrox also turned away and started hanging up his clothes in his closet.

_Well, hopefully we can get unpacked by the end of today..._

* * *

"How the hell do you guys even survive if you live off of this type of food?!" Kayle demanded. "There's no way on Earth you guys can look normal if these serve as your meals day and night!"

"Night?" Varus shrugged. "During the night, I find that making a gourmet meal is a waste of energy, so I simply just bake myself a Hot Pocket. It's efficient and gets the job done, I mean."

"What about the day?!" She questioned. "Surely you have enough energy to fix yourself a somewhat healthy meal?"

"Hmm, don't think so," he replied. "Time is better spent doing other things."

"Better to waste time on WHAT than to make yourself something healthy?!"

"Introspection."

"What?!"

"You know, I like to stare at a wall for hours and self-reflect on myself." Varus grinned. "I think about all I've accomplished, what I can potentially accomplish, and how I can improve as a person. Although, I'd say I never really do the third one-"

"Really explains a lot, doesn't it?" Rhaast broke in. Surprisingly, he wasn't met with a physical maneuver from his brother.

Varus shrugged. "I mean, I don't see how I can improve any more."

"Perhaps stop being such a self-righteous, egotistical piece of shit? And then improve your attitude, crappy personality, and get married or something?"

"Relationships take time, Rhaast, but I'm sure that one day mutual love will be shared between some perfect girl out there and me-"

"Stop fantasizing, Varus. You know that's not going to happen."

"Well, if it isn't happening to me, it definitely isn't happening to you, either. I'm fairly certain that I will be more successful in that department than you will be ever be. Even if it's not this universe, in some alternate timeline out there I will have a lover, and be the ultimate-"

"Lover? I can see you as a lover in another universe, shoving your pea-sized dick inside your lover's ass. Oh, by the way, it's most likely going to be a homosexual relationship, so-"

"Excuse me? Contrary to what YOU think, my sexuality is straight. I'm pretty sure that's a constant factor in all other universes out there, so you can go fuck yourself-"

"Guys!" Kayle broke in. "Can we stop digressing for once?"

"We already discussed this before," Varus told her. "This happens when you try to make conversations with two intellectuals. Or, in this case, one intellectual and one idiotic motherfucker who probably preys on children in another universe-"

"I knew you were going to mention something around the realm of pedophilia when I decided to become a pediatrician," Rhaast growled.

"Of course, it's inevitable, no? As for me, I was smart and decided to major in Electrical Engineering, a field in which you cannot ridicule me-"

"Uh, I beg to differ. I can call you an anti-social, incel piece of shit, and ramble on about how you only see the world in a technical view, and-"

"Oh boy, I'm literally going to kill myself, listening into this conversation," Kayle muttered.

"Huh?" Both Darkin brothers turned to her. "What was that?"

"Never mind." The _Pentakill_ star shook her head. "So...you guys never cooked yourselves a meal?"

"Yes we have," Varus replied. "Did you not listen when we talked about our wonderful instant noodle-"

"A legitimate meal, that isn't something where you microwave, heat up, boil, etc. Something from scratch. I really can't believe I have to spell out everything for you..."

"Oh, Varus, the asshole he is, just loves being difficult," Rhaast explained. "Look, Kayle, back at home, we just relied on our da...I mean parents to fix us dinner."

Kayle rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, you wasted a few minutes on a pointless conversation about finding a significant other and theorizing about your sexualities in alternate universes when you could've just told me that information right away."

"That's pretty much how things work in our household, if you didn't notice yet," Varus pointed out. "If you haven't picked up on that, then you really must be an airhead."

"Excuse me?!" She cried out.

"You heard me. I have enough evidence to prove that you aren't deaf, so-" Varus hissed in pain as Rhaast elbowed his stomach roughly. He then turned to Kayle. "So...your point is?"

"Your parents ever teach you to even cook or something? I did it when I was on the road with the band, actually was the main cook along with Sona...anyway, you guys seriously don't know anything other than these literal emergency goods?"

"Emergency goods? How dare you insult instant noodles like that!" Varus shouted out.

Kayle gave him an unamused expression. "I really hope you're joking."

Rhaast shook his head. "Oh no, he's not. Varus takes big offense to those who criticize his meals."

"You're literally talking like a fucking boomer!" Varus shouted out loud, seeming to be more pissed than he really should be. "God, it pisses me off!"

Letting out a deep sigh, Kayle made her way towards the door connecting the garage to the inside of the Darkins' house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Varus called after her.

"I'm asking my sister to switch places with me. I don't think I have the patience to deal with you guys here."

After the door closed behind her, Varus exchanged looks with Rhaast. "What does she have against instant noodles?"

"I'm guessing she's like a boomer who reads articles about how excessive consumption of that product causes health and possibly cancer-related problems in the body, but I see no reason why not. We're going to die anyway, and you've gone how many years eating those almost every day, and your academic performance is still top notch, so..."

"Then again, I'm one in a million people out there. She's probably pissed that we couldn't choose between frozen take-and-bake pizzas and hot pockets."

"Which one did you and Aatrox choose in the end?"

"Both."

"Oh. Good. Perhaps you aren't degenerates, then."

"Excuse me? Did you just imply that I was a degenerate?"

"I literally said the exact opposite, you de-...fucking idiot."

"Would you repeat what you were about to call me? I believe the first two letters of the word were d and e."

"And why would I?"

"To play yourself, as usual." Varus gave his brother a smirk. "Face it. Winning an argument against me is impossible."

"Jesus, more like people just get so pissed off that they back away before they punch your soul out from your fucking frail-ass body."

"Imagine being so shit at arguments that you resort to physical violence when you can't say anything else. How pathetic."

"Isn't that, like, almost everyone out there? That's a typical human behavior."

"Exactly. Me, being several levels above the average human, will not resort to such-"

"Don't tell me you've never punched someone out of anger. That's fucking bullshit. You have done that to me before."

"Give me a specific time and date, or else it didn't happen."

"Someone seems desperate to stay in the argument. By now, there's so many times you slug people out of anger that I don't need to give an exact date."

"How would I know that-"

"Are you two still arguing about pointless things?!" A voice cried out.

Stopping their banter, the two looked into the garage, seeing Kayle standing at the doorway, crossing her arms. "Jeez, how do you guys even live together if all you do is argue all day and call each other degenerates?"

"What happened to switching with your sister?" Rhaast asked. "Thought you got annoyed enough."

"I...I walked in and saw..." Kayle looked like she'd just seen a ghost or something. "Never mind...that's gonna leave me permanently scarred..."

"What were they doing? Fucking?" Varus asked.

"WHAT?! NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" Kayle exclaimed.

Rhaast rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's not the most illogical thing. Typically, virgins hide their faces upon seeing porn for the first time. Well, IRL, in the flesh porn, in this case-"

"Since when did I say I was a virgin?"

"I mean, we could kind of make a conclusion off of you seemingly losing yourself over seeing two naked bodies-"

"Since when did I also say that they were...engaging in intercourse?!" Kayle shook her head. "AND ALSO, WHY, IF THAT WAS THE CASE, DO YOU TWO NOT SEEM SO CREEPED OUT BY IT?!"

"I mean, Aatrox is bound to get his virginity taken one day," Varus pointed out. "He's probably the first one."

"So you finally admit that Aatrox has the upper hand over you in something?" Rhaast questioned.

"Oh, no, definitely not. Aatrox is the stupidest out of all of us, he's probably going to let himself get taken advantage of by a girl who will give him an STD or some shit, not to mention, what if she's a fucking jail-bait or something-"

"Okay, I don't know HOW many points I have to correct you guys on here...but here we go." Kayle sighed and took a deep breath. "One, they. ARE. NOT. FUCKING. Two. Even if they were, my sister does NOT have an STD of any sort and she's not underage, so-"

"Are you a credible source, though?" Varus raised an eyebrow. "For us to accept your statements, you must provide factual documents or some sort of-"

Kayle let out a scream of exasperation. "Holy FUCK why do I even bother..."

"Rhaast, you take this one," Varus said, walking out into the driveway and onto the sidewalk. "I'm going to go take a quick walk to have my typical period of introspection."

Before his brother could respond, he took off strolling.

"Motherfucker," Rhaast muttered. Turning to Kayle, he shook his head. "He's just going for a walk. He wants to contemplate why the electric field of a-"

"I do not need to know any of that," she interrupted him. "So..."

"Don't worry, he overthinks everything. He'll probably forget about it when he comes back."

"Nono, before then...why were you guys calling each other degenerates? Did one of you screw up your shopping lists, or-"

"Okay, look," Rhaast began. "I literally said that he WASN'T a degenerate."

"Oh really?" The _Pentakill_ singer raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? Is this an alternate universe where you guys get along?"

"To be fair, we always get along."

"Okay, that's totally false."

"Just because it's false to you, doesn't make it objectively false. Others may look at us and agree that we share a healthy relationship."

"A healthy relationship by being toxic to one another...yeah, I'm not going to intrude further on that front. So I'm interested..." She narrowed her eyes. "Why did you say he wasn't a degenerate?"

"Because he didn't forget to buy hot pockets and take-and-bake-"

"Okay, okay..." Kayle waved her hands in front of her face. "I've had enough."

"Anyway...he is kind of a degenerate, though."

"Didn't you just SAY he wasn't one when I asked you why you called him one?"

"At that point in time, I was saying he wasn't a degenerate, when I merely meant that he was less of a degenerate than I thought."

"Okay, I really don't want to get down and analyze your guys's conversations like this is some advanced English class for intellectuals or something. So why is he not...I mean, why is he a degenerate?"

"Because he literally can't interact properly with anybody he sees below himself."

"Does that mean he can't interact with anybody period?"

"Bingo." Rhaast threw his arms up into the air in frustration. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's kind of fucking screwed in life. His ego is off the charts, like holy-"

"He sounds like the epitome of those self-righteous, rich assholes you see in movies all the time."

"He is more like the kamidere type-"

"Okay, look, my sister isn't here. If you want to weeb out, wait for her."

"Wait, yeah, about that..." Rhaast eyed Kayle weirdly. "Can you give me an explanation as to why you decided not to switch with my sister?"

"You promise not to be an annoying little piece of-"

"I'm the other brother, if you haven't noticed."

"Okay, okay...well, it wasn't really me, but my sister who didn't want to switch. I was...but when I brought it up she got all red-faced and shook her hands in front of herself, saying that she felt more comfortable inside working with your other brother."

"Interesting..."

"Kind of funny, because then your brother was like, 'Didn't you just say that the air in here wasn't too breathable'?"

"What?"

"...and right after that, she looked like she couldn't breathe." Kayle let out a light laugh. "Despite being part of a sorority back at her old college before transferring to Runeterra U, she still acts like a freaking virgin sometimes."

Rhaast blinked. "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Kayle slowly turned and looked at him. "...do you really not see it?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, God..." Kayle slapped her forehead with her hand. "I'm surrounded by degenerates."

* * *

Varus glanced at his watch. It had been 5 minutes since he left his and his brothers' premises. To be honest, he didn't even have periods of walking alone and being introspective. That was obviously an excuse.

Now obviously his brothers would see right through him, but he had the upper hand in this situation: they were too lazy to go after him and bring him back.

Well, Rhaast at least. Aatrox? Varus had no idea what he was doing. From what he remembered, he went inside with Morgana to unpack stuff in his bedroom, and haven't heard from him since.

It wasn't like Varus cared, anyway. Pulling out some earbuds and plugging them into his phone, he started playing a list of MP3 files he totally legally got off the Internet. Stepping along to the beat of the song he was listening to, Varus slid his hands in his pocket and started whistling to the music.

He was heading in the direction of the landlord Graves' house. Honestly, he had no idea what to think about the guy. He hardly interacted with him, so there was nothing to say. There were some leads he could get on him, but...nothing could be for certain.

_So he owns this territory, huh...must be pretty financially successful to do so...either he worked his ass off and got to where he is now through blood, sweat, and tears, or just had a rich relative who gave him a small loan of a million dollars to inherit or buy out this entire property...considering the day and age we live in right now, it's probably the latter._

While people would criticize Varus for always seeming to lean towards the more negative conclusion, he would call his points realistic. Honestly, expecting the worst out of every situation was beneficial. There were no downsides at all. If the worst ended up happening, then well...you anticipated that, so you wouldn't really feel bad. If your expectations were let down...that was actually a good thing.

Call him masochistic, but he liked to-

_BAM!_

Being deep in thought, Varus didn't notice that he was about to walk into someone. Slamming right into them, he barreled backward and threw out his arms to break his fall on the sidewalk. Screaming out in pain as the impact went straight into his arms, he collapsed to the ground in agony.

Shaking his head and looking up, he squinted his eyes to get a better view at the person he ran into.

"...WHAT THE FUCK?!" The two of them screamed.

Leaping back to his feet, Varus leaned a tiny bit forward and clenched his fists. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE."

"The same question could be asked to you," Soraka snorted back.

"I fucking live here, bitch. You can't tell me to fuck off in a place I'm paying rent for, so-"

"Except I don't understand why you would pay rent in the SAME EXACT PLACE I'M STAYING IN!" she screamed out.

"Well, if I knew you were staying here, I definitely would've never-"

"Well now you do! Move out!"

"Fuck no! It would make more sense if you moved out! I'm sharing a complex with my brothers, so-"

"Why should I do what you want?!"

"It's not like you WANT to be anywhere near me, right?!"

"While I can't deny that obvious statement, I already settled down here! Why would I cater to your needs?! I'm not your slave! Take your BDSM fantasies off of me and slap it on your brothers!"

"Your promotion and hidden desire of yaoi brother-fucking is objectively nasty and fucked up. I never thought I could think any lower of you-"

"There you go, jumping to the worst possible conclusions from whatever I say. This habit of yours is so disgusting, it's-"

"Who wouldn't jump to the worst possible conclusion when you're involved, though? That seems like a natural thing to do, if you ask me."

"I'm going to repeat the last part of your statement: 'if you ask me'. That isn't applying to everyone else in the world. Any non-degenerate would understand that I'm making an obvious joke, but then again, you're probably in your state of denial, so you can't understand something that is a true reflection of yourself: a joke."

"Your attempt to call me a joke was such a fail, no one is going to follow that reasoning so fast. Jeez, get on my level of trash talk. Oh wait, you can't! You only excel at being half of that phrase!"

"Calling me trash? You run out of material now?! What are you, a freaking 12 year old who screams 'You're trash' when he rages over his video games? Jeez, I thought you were low on the social ladder, but THAT low? It appalls me how you even got into Runeterra U."

"Yeah, I got in, unlike you, who kissed ass to get in."

"Last time I checked, doing research was not kissing ass. Jeez, your true intelligence shows right now. It's nonexistent."

"If something's nonexistent, then how can it show, woman? See, now everyone can see that YOUR intelligence is next to nothing."

"Funny, cuz I remember you always saying that my brainpower is a negative amount of watts. Now if you think about it, that would mean it's leaving the system, which we can define as my brain. So essentially, I'm actually using brainpower to do things, while you just suck up power and-"

"See? Your analogy only makes sense for half of it. Just like how you're only good at half the phrase of trash-talk: the trash part."

"Oh, we're back to this, are we?" Soraka rolled her eyes. "Just like a cycle. Goddamn, you sure love your circles, do you?"

"Shut up, girl, don't talk about things going in circles when you deny the existence of centrifugal force."

"You actually remember that?!" Soraka cried out. "Wow, talk about running out of material to trash-talk me with so you dig deep into your memories and pull out one instance of-"

"One instance? Oh, believe me, I have tons. We got a 91% on our group project in AP Psychology because you kept calling me 'retarded' in class, and the teacher ended up punishing our ENTIRE group."

"Me, calling YOU? The opposite seems more true."

"I mean, I was calling you mentally disabled, but that's a fact."

Soraka rolled her eyes. "That's basically the same thing, dumbass!"

"Okay...let's find another situation! How about in AP Chemistry, where you said that the intermolecular forces binding me to a gay hentai manga were stronger than hydrogen bonds? That sure had the teacher fired up!"

"He was fired up because he couldn't believe the student with the best grade in the class spent his time doing shit like that."

"Best grade in the class, though!" Varus pumped his fist triumphantly. "While I don't read gay hentai manga, I legitimately got that grade! Get shit on, Raka!"

"Wow, you seem to remember a lot of things involving me, and seem to be obsessed with beating me." Soraka grinned evilly.

Varus's smirk faltered. "What are you talking about? Beating you comes naturally, and I'm not obsessed with it, I'm just making an observation-"

"Every time you beat me in something academically, you always celebrate. Seems like I'm always on your mind when it comes to academics. Perhaps it's not a competitive mindset, but some other foreign feelings?"

Varus felt his face heating up. "What are you saying?! Of course not! I fucking loathe you! You cannot deny that!"

Soraka shrugged. "I'm not so sure. Somehow running into me over and over again, texting me 'Fuck you' every week, comparing AP exam scores, shitting on my rejection letter from Runeterra U, claiming that you would slit your wrist when my appeal was accepted...by the way, you shouldn't say that so lightly, if I'm being honest...seems like I'm on your mind all the time."

Varus clenched his fists. _Why is my fucking heartbeat increasing? Why is this like a tsundere exposure scene in an anime?! Not that that's what's happening..._

"Okay, bitch, are you okay in the head? Why do you suddenly think I like you or something? Did you lose it?"

"I'm just suggesting a possible alternative to why our banter is never ending." Soraka shrugged. "And it seems like it. Your denial only convinces me more."

"Woman, if I deny it, you'll think the opposite. If I agree with it, you'll be all 'OH HE AGREES WITH ME, HE'S ACCEPTING IT FOR ONCE REEEEEE!' If I stay silent, you're just going to claim that I'm staying quiet because I don't want to accidentally 'reveal' my true feelings. Please, I know you too well, so-"

"Then tell me..." Soraka walked up rather closer than usual.

_Whoa whoa, what the fuck?!_

Caught offguard, Varus backed up, causing her to step forward even more. Once their faces were inches apart, she whispered, "What are your true feelings and intentions then, Var?"

* * *

**From here on out, I'm going to try focusing primarily on Varus' arc. Occasionally I may stray away and write from the POV of one of the other Darkin, but primarily aiming to boost Varus' story forward.**

**And yes, _The Star Child_ is definitely going to play a bigger role in Varus' story. Time for some tsundere vs. tsundere action...**

**Okay, I apologize for weebing out. I know, I'm fucking cringe as hell.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
